Nighttime Activities
by CrazygurlMadness
Summary: Zelink. Very AU. Link has a job he needs to accomplish. Zelda Harkinian, rich heir and club dancer has been kidnapped. And three days may not be enough to save her.
1. Enter the Detective and the Dancer

**Nighttime Activities  
Part 1: Enter the Detective and the Dancer**  
**By CM (LOL at the title, IP, SW and DoD!)**

It was late evening, and out of the darkness, flashing, bright and colorful neon tubes illuminated the nightclub. Glow sticks flitted around, in soft blue, pink and green colors.

She slipped in and out of the throngs of people, not exactly part of the crowd but not exactly alienated. From time to time, her golden tresses would go out of sight, but she'd reappear a few steps further, weaving her way into the moving mass.

His experienced eyes followed her every movement from the balcony. The club jumped with the beat, it seemed, the dance floor swarming with oblivious young people. The beat thrummed into his gut, making him bob his head to the music. It was a popular song, though he could not exactly remember its title or its interpret. He couldn't care less.

She was making her way to a back door, by the DJ's stage, and shooed away a couple, who was shamelessly making out against the pane. Slipping inside, the door shut tightly.

Link noted that she hadn't needed any key. Things were looking up...

Stopping suddenly his pretended dancing in the club, he shoved aside a woman with light blue hair who was flirting with him (most likely hoping to bed him), and made his way down the narrow stairway, avoiding people who were coming up.

The crowd was no good to him either, and he had to struggle as well. On his way, more than a few women sent him appreciative leers.

Link knew, somehow, that he wasn't bad looking, and he had used it more than once in his work. He didn't pride himself on using such basic tactics, but since it had helped him to obtain what he wanted...

The 'horny couple', as he had dubbed the two young people she'd pushed aside a few minutes earlier, was still making out against the door. Link approached them and poked the male on the shoulder. The dazed young man turned around, annoyed at the interruption, and Link motioned that he wished to pass through the door. He couldn't speak anyway: the speakers were just beside them.

Scowling, the guy led his girlfriend away, probably complaining about the circulation in this area of the club. Link wouldn't know. He pulled the door slightly open, and wasn't surprised that it was heavy and hard to pull. It was one of those doors that were built to close if nothing held them back.

He slipped in and pulled the door closed again, effectively cutting out the loud blast of the club. It was now quieted down to a simple beat in the background.

In here, the walls weren't colorful and bright as those of the public area. The white plaster was pealing off the walls and there was water that had leaked from the ceiling. Link stepped onto the old cement floor, and silently walked towards another door at the end of this short and narrow hallway. There was a janitor's closet to his right. He ignored it.

Opening the next door, he found another hallway, which was much longer. It contained all the dressing rooms. He went down this corridor now, and found a door, which was slightly open. Some light poured out of the opening, and he pressed himself against the wall to listen.

All he could hear was shuffling and some light footsteps.

He held his breath. If his assumptions were right, it was her.

He leaned forward, trying to distinct something in the room, and saw her moving about. Her golden hair and well-shaped form (he tried not to let his mind go down that lane too much) appeared for a fleeting second, and Link had to hold his breath so that she didn't hear him.

A long silence followed, and Link wondered at what was going on. He was about to glance down the doorway again when a sudden noise made him jump and breathe a sharp intake of air. He clasped his hand over his mouth too late. He knew she had heard him. His eyes wide, he considered running off, but decided against it.

He had a right to be here.

The door swung open violently, and she looked out, her vivid blue eyes seeking out the source of the noise. They immediately fell upon him, and she looked taken aback.

They had never met, but it was unexpected that a young man had followed her here.

Her eyes narrowed.

Link barely had the time to react before she had pulled him powerfully inside the room, whirling him around and grabbing his wrists in a tight grip. He found himself facing the wall, unable to move. One whoosh of air came out of his throat and he could only find one word to describe the situation.

Shit.

"Who are you?" Her voice was soft and controlled, but she had added an aggressive tone to it. The male within Link found it horrifyingly attractive.

He shook his head clear of such thoughts and tried to look over his shoulder at his captor. She was glaring at him. He raised his eyebrows and wisely decided to look back at the wall.

"Who are you?"

Now her voice was slightly more panicked, Link observed.

She twisted his wrists in hopes of forcing him into admittance. He only shrugged his shoulders, and she had to forgo her attempts. Opting instead to push him into an old metal chair, he was forced to look up at her. She was glaring at him.

"Will you tell me who you are, or will I have to be more aggressive?"

Link smirked cheekily, a nervous gesture he'd set as default, knowing it hid his emotions and made the females turn to puddles. His grin faltered when she only glared back. Shoulders slumped now in surrender, he answered her.

"Link Kokirin, private detective."

He flashed his badge momentarily, and was satisfied to see her glare wither away. Now she looked alarmed.

"Private detective? My father—"

Link nodded, still hesitant to act because she was towering above him, and he sunk into his chair.

"Yep. He kinda wondered what his daughter did when she snuck out at night." Link glanced behind her back and spotted what she was shuffling with.

Clothes peeked out of a bag, and before he could identify them, she had moved into the way, hands on her hips and glaring at him. A corner of her lips went up.

"So my father sent Junior to find me?"

Link's eyes narrowed and crossed his arms.

"Well, Miss, Junior here is actually one year older than you, and suggests you don't speak without knowing." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Besides, you're not allowed in this club before that precise age. What are you doing here?"

She turned away from him, and Link found himself staring at her nice behind... He blinked, refocusing.

"I work here. Does that answer your question?"

Link made a half nod with his head, lips pouted and eyebrows raised.

"I guess so. Nothing dirty, I hope?"

She turned back at him, her gaze cold.

"No, nothing dirty. Now shoo and tell my father all about it!"

Link shrugged, making himself as comfortable in his chair as he could.

"Actually, since you're feeling so honest, I was just wondering something. It'll stay between you and me."

She rolled her eyes and sat on the counter facing him.

"Shoot away," she sighed, annoyed. "I have another..." She glanced at her classy watch. "Fifteen minutes before going on stage."

Link smiled, and she had to look away, a very faint red tinge on her cheeks.

"Actually, Miss... Zelda Harkinian, I'm not here to report to your father. I was supposed to ensure that whatever you did, you were safe. Daddy's orders," he teased. She seemed surprised.

"So..." She hesitated. "No scolding, nothing of the sort?"

Link shrugged.

"I wouldn't think so. He told me something about freedom and extroverting... I wasn't exactly listening after half an hour of speech. All I needed to really know was 'keep my daughter safe in whatever she's doing'. I was hoping your weren't doing anything dirty. It made my job that much easier."

Zelda raised an eyebrow and stood from the counter. She smiled mischievously.

"So, in other words, you're my bodyguard?"

Link nodded as she came forward. Her face came uncomfortably close to his, smiling still. He had to gulp down.

"Well," she whispered, "what were you wondering just now?"

Link had to use all his concentration to remember what she was talking about and how to talk.

"Ah... Uh— I..."

Zelda faked a yawn and sat in his lap, waiting for him to continue. Unfortunately (or fortunately) for Link, her dress hitched just a bit higher, revealing an expanse of creamy leg that made his lower eyelid twitch. He gulped down his nervousness, but found with a certain stress that he couldn't tear his eyes away from her very good looking features...

"You know," Zelda whispered, "I usually don't find stuttering males very attractive, but I think that I could make an exception."

Link smiled nervously.

"Ah, really...?"

Zelda smirked.

"Yes," she confirmed, "really."

"Well," Link grinned, although he was still tense, "that's good to hear. Do you make a habit of...?"

"Seducing?" Zelda offered.

"Yes, seducing men like this?"

Zelda seemed pensive, and her arms wound around his neck.

"As a matter of fact," she admitted, "only when they're really worth it."

Link smirked.

"Oh, now I'm worth it, uh?"

Zelda's intense gaze made him shut up, and he held his breath. His heart was beating at an insane beat, and he fleetingly thought that she could probably hear it.

On her part, Zelda seemed perfectly at ease, even though she was sitting in his lap, body pressed to his, and face dangerously close to his own.

"Mister... Kokirin," she said, "I'm hoping that you'll learn from now on to warn people before following them."

Link was about to retort, but his breath hitched instead when her cool fingers touched his abdomen, having slipped under his shirt.

"Miss Harkinian," he breathed, "your hands are cold."

"Warm them, then."

Her lips descended to his, and molded with them perfectly. He grabbed her hands and pulled them out from inside his shirt and kept them in his hold. Their tongues played strength games, and she let out a faint moan.

They broke apart breathlessly, as though they'd run a hundred meter sprint. Gazing into each other's eyes, Link's lips broke into a huge grin.

"Nice to meet you too."

Zelda seemed annoyed and instead pulled at his collar, their lips meeting again. When they separated, she licked her lips and smiled.

"You're not too bad. Junior."

Link's eyes narrowed.

"I beg your pardon?" He indignantly asked. "Didn't we already settle this? And anyway, I'll point out that whatever your job here is, you have no right to even be inside this night club."

Zelda laughed, the sound clear and carefree.

"Let's not get into that. You may be paid, but you were still stalking me, you know."

Link crossed his arms and scowled.

"That's right, it's my job."

They were silent for a long moment. Finally, Zelda tugged at Link's shirt, her gaze apologetic.

"Um... Sorry about the whole 'wrestling you to sit you in the chair' thing. And sorry about being kinda mean, alright?"

Link shrugged.

"I've lived worse. Like that time with the crazy Zora princess..." He shuddered. Zelda laughed.

"That bad?"

Link grinned boyishly.

"Yeah, she tried marrying me. As if that wasn't enough, she also promised me that if I didn't, she'd follow me everywhere."

"Hm, scary."

"So," Link started after a pause, "You have to go up?"

Zelda glanced down at her watch and her eyes widened.

"Oh, shit! Yes!"

She grabbed her bag and ran out, stuffing it closed. Link followed her and they hurried down the hallway. She grabbed the handle for the door and slipped into the first hallway, then out into the club once more. Link had to struggle to keep up, because the crowd was pressing against him. He spotted her going up on the stage via a small stairway, and he took position by them, the loud speakers a few feet beside him.

She spoke to the DJ for a few seconds, and after a final nod, she walked to the front of the stage. Now, a few people stared at her. Link watched her quietly, listening to the quiet intro to the song.

She smiled suddenly, and the beat picked up at the same moment, heavy and fast. She began dancing, her choreography mastered to the perfection. Flicking her hair out of her face, she sent a grin to the audience, who resumed their dancing. Most eyes, however, were on her movements. Each arm moved in time with the tempo, white skin colored by the neon lights, and her flaxen hair was moving freely. Her feet knew exactly where to place themselves, and the balance was perfect.

She was perfect.

Her blue eyes glinted with contentment.

She was the best dancer in the club, and as the other girls joined in on the stage, still she kept everyone's gazes.

Link was entranced, his eyes fixed on her glistening skin and wide smile. She was hardly out of breath, and she was beautiful.

His lips tingled in remembrance, and he grinned widely.

The dancing group moved in the beat, perfectly in time, each movement leading to another.

The song slowed once more as it closed to a finish, and Zelda stopped, chest heaving and a wide smile on her lips. She flicked her hair out of her face, looking at her audience, who proceeded to clap.

The music died out and she hurried to go down the stairs, only to stumble into Link, who grabbed her arm and directed a wide grin at her.

"That was really impressive. I'm not regretting my coming here."

Zelda paused for a split second, and he thought he saw her blush, but it was short-lived and she tugged at his sleeve, pulling him towards the dance floor.

"Show me what you can do!"

A few minutes later, Zelda had to admit two things: first, Link was an awesome dancer, and second, he was very popular with the ladies.

She tried ignoring the women who were dancing too close to him for comfort, but once she saw him roll his eyes at one of them who tried straddling him (something that was half-impossible to do while dancing), he grabbed Zelda's hand and led the two of them out of the club. Zelda was trying to contain her laughter.

Link turned to her on the street and glared.

"That's right, you think that was funny?"

She burst into a fit of giggles and nodded, out of breath.

"Yes, very!"

Link tried to look insulted, but could only manage a smile. Zelda laughed for another minute, before she finally quieted down, her smile still on her face.

"Oh gosh," she breathed, "that was hilarious. You should've seen your face."

Link grabbed her by the arm, before slipping his arms under her knees and behind her back. He hefted her up and glared again directly into her face.

"You didn't look too pleased either."

Zelda flippantly shrugged.

"Ah, but I can't have anyone stealing my dance companion, can I?" She pressed her lips together, trying to avoid laughing some more. "Especially to a crazy woman... Who knows, you might be hurt."

Link rolled his eyes.

"I am very capable of taking care of myself, thank you. I thought I was the protector here."

Zelda traced a path with her finger down his throat. He held his breath.

"Hm, yes, you're my new bodyguard. I'd almost forgotten. Do forgive me, oh great master of... What are you master of?"

"You?" He suggested, his eye twinkling.

"Ah, I don't think so. Junior."

He narrowed his eyes, giving her a blank stare.

"You should get back home."

She looked disappointed as Link put her down on her feet. He grabbed one of her shoulders and leaned forward.

"I'm hoping," he said with a lilt to his voice, "that you won't be doing any other outings at night without warning me."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me to call you before I do?" She asked incredulously.

He nodded, and a corner of his lips lifted slightly. He took out a card from his pocket. It was printed with black ink, very simply.

'Link Kokirin,

Private detective services

E-mail: elkokiriOhyrule. net'

"Hm, very cute... El Kokiri," she teased. He grinned.

"Make sure to add me to your favourites," he added. "Do you have a pen?"

She nodded, pulling one out of her bag. He took it and wrote a phone number on the other side of the card. Winking, he handed both back.

"That's just my home phone number. Don't show it to anyone." He saluted lazily. "I'll be seeing you around, I suppose."

With a last grin, he walked away down the street, leaving Zelda behind.

"Yes," she muttered, smiling, "I don't why I have the feeling that our paths will cross again. Someday."

Smiling, she walked in the opposite direction, slinging her bag over her shoulder, a wide smile on her lips.

* * *

**Ah, I just felt like using a nightclub somewhere, and I'm actually surprised it ended up here, but I think it's pretty good...**

**I MIGHT make a fic out of this, but not until I'm done with my other works. For now, therefore, I suggest you consider this a one shot.**

**Hope you liked! R&R if you feel like it.**

**Love,**

**CM**


	2. Enter the Best Friends

**I think I should go buy a spine at the local 24/7. To all those who asked for a story based on my ficlet Nighttime Activities, this is the next part. And YES, I will keep going. sigh**

**Important notes: As the first intent was to keep this a one shot, I'll have to use this chapter to set things a bit before the action begins. This part contains no warning, I think, because if you got through the first chapter, then you should be fine reading this. Also, a _very important note regarding the characters' ages_:**

**Link is 24. Kafei is 24. Zelda is 23. Malon is 23. Sheik is 25. The reason Zelda shouldn't be working in the nightclub, as mentioned in the first part, is because she is not 24 yet. The Hylian standards are different, and since the people from there live longer, their adult age has shifted to 24, age of maturity. To clear things up, this does not keep anyone from working, nor from having ordinary lives.**

**Another note, I speak of eye treatments which include wearing red-tinted contact lenses. These lenses are merely meant to correct the eyesight, and eventually heal any imperfections. This information is not crucial to understanding the story, however.**

**Disclaimer:** Ha. Ha. Ha. Yeah right.

**Quote of the Day:** "It's so beautiful outside! It's snowing!" "I'm feeling sick. I think I should go barf in the snow . . ."—SW and IP.

Nighttime Activities 

**Part 2: Enter the Best Friends . . .**

**By CM**

Link sighed, opening the thick glass doors. Almost immediately, he was assaulted by a strong scent of coffee. He took it in, knowing that it would be the closest he would get to the real thing this morning.

He had a meeting just before noon, and a report to give in on the latest transactions . . . He rattled the list of things to do or attend to in the day in his mind. He still had to complete that form and revise the latest version of the second addendum to the agreement with the order . . .

And he had to run a phone call to the Kigali's, just in case they were still nervous about the case they'd given. He honestly thought of handing it over to Kafei Dotour.

Speaking of which, the funky young man rounded the corner and cheerfully waved at him. Kafei was shorter than him, but not by much. He had allowed his colorist to make his black hair reflect with purple. It was rather strange, and Link didn't really know what to think about his eyes either. The eye treatment Kafei was receiving included wearing red-tainted contact lenses, and the now scarlet irises stared back at everyone intensely. It took some getting used to, but after that, it was really pretty cool.

Link and Kafei went to shake hands, but at the last minute, they did a high-five. A woman that passed by them sighed, exasperated, and the two young men snickered. They'd gone to college together, and had therefore grown into habits.

At twenty-four, Link and Kafei were now colleagues in the agency, and shared most of their tasks, filling in for each other when necessary. They strolled down the hallways towards their shared office.

Kafei was eerily silent this morning, though he seemed pleased. Link raised an eyebrow and waited. Almost immediately, without even seeing Link, Kafei spoke.

"I met this girl―"

Link sighed loudly, rolling his eyes, cutting him off. "Okay, Romeo, I can guess the rest."

"Not this time. She's got this special something."

"Yeah, like all the others before."

Kafei glared at him, red eyes thinned into slits. "Will you listen until the end?"

Link shrugged, palms raised upwards, and he said nothing else. Kafei took a breath, turning a corner right before him.

"It's like this. I was at the coffee shop on the twenty-sixth street. You know, the one hiring new personnel?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she's their new waitress."

"You've fallen for a waitress?"

Kafei scowled at him. Link's eyebrows shot up, he was smiling, raising his shoulders as though to prove his innocence.

"I'm asking you to shut your trap and wait until the end of the story," Kafei growled.

"Fine, fine."

"So I had her as a waitress, and she and I started off this conversation about the 70's music. She's a fan too!"

"Okay. I thought one weirdo per city was enough, but now I have the proof that things don't work by percentage."

"Yeah, this city is too small to have such a high ratio of imbeciles named Link."

"I'm the only one!"

"Exactly. Can I proceed?"

Link sighed. "Please do, Casanova."

"So I ordered my coffee, and she just walks away to comply. I swear, she's got this dreamy way of moving. She doesn't _walk_, she _saunters_,like she doesn't really know where she's going."

"Okay . . ."

"You're making a disbelieving face. Let me finish."

"Go on."

"And she's got this gentle air about her. I swear. And she's clumsy as hell. It's really cute."

Link stopped dead in his tracks, staring open mouthed at Kafei. The young man walked a few steps before looking back at Link questioningly. The blonde man raised a trembling finger and pointed at Kafei with a twinkle in his eye.

"You just called a girl _cute_!"

Kafei blinked, before rolling his red eyes and walking into their office. Link followed, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh man, I never thought I'd ever see the day!" A look from Kafei sobered Link up. "You're not kidding."

"I'm not."

"Holy crap."

"Her name's Anju Cojiro."

Link nodded thoughtfully. "Nice name. Good girl. Maybe you'll keep her for more than a few weeks."

Kafei snorted, sinking into his leather seat and dropping his suitcase on the floor beside him. He propped his legs up on the desk in front of him and watched as Link opened his suitcase and pulled out several files.

"I don't know. I asked her if I could meet her after work. She said she couldn't talk about that on her shift, but that her day ended around 5:00 pm. So that's a goodbye to you."

"Right, I'm not offended. I've got work to finish up anyway."

"Uh-huh. Then it's falling into place."

"I guess." Link fell into silence, checking a few lines in a document. "Oh, hey, do you want to take up the Kigali's case? I'm already working on something else."

Kafei sighed and watched as Link threw the file onto his desk without looking up. He opened it and scanned through it summarily. He frowned, but nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it. What are you working on?"

Link looked up furtively, but immediately lowered his eyes again, clearing his throat. Kafei leant forward, smirking. A long silence followed, interrupted by a flip of a page, a scribble of a pen on paper. Kafei was waiting.

"You're not off the hook, blond-o."

Link looked up, a faint flush tainting his cheeks.

"Oh? Did I say I was?"

"What's her name?"

Link chuckled nervously, falling into a coughing fit. Kafei threw him a pen, and Link broke into a loud laugh, whacking at air with a file he picked up from his desk. A sheet fell out of the folder and flittered over to Kafei's feet. The young dark haired man bent over to duck a penholder, and picked the paper while he was near. He turned it over and sat straight again, eyes trained on the writing. Link was standing behind his desk, staring at Kafei with a frozen smile. Kafei threw him an amused look, smirking.

"Zelda Harkinian, uh?"

Link licked his lips, averting his eyes.

"Um, no?"

Kafei snickered, folding the loose sheet into an airplane and throwing it back at Link. "Nice try, _Romeo_."

"Screw you," Link muttered, unable to hold back a faint smile, unfolding the paper and smoothing it out. "It's not like that."

"Does she kiss well?"

"Hell yeah― **NO**! _KAFEI_!"

The dark haired young man was laughing hysterically. Link's face was getting gradually redder as the seconds ticked by. He glared at his friend, who was watching him with mirth filled eyes.

"It was just a series of events that added up to a certain meeting of the . . . facial cavities."

Kafei scowled, disgusted. "That's gross," he chuckled. Link shrugged, his pale blue shirt stretching on his square shoulders. Kafei put his chin in his palm, thoughtful. "You and I both have someone in our sights, then. We must be synced together."

"Like women syncing their PMS?"

"I hope not."

Link chuckled.

"I don't know. We're coming of age. It's about time. Hey, Kafei," he declared, leaning forward, "if these girls are the ones for us . . ." Kafei looked up. "We give them all we have. We hold on."

"Are you eager to get married or something?"

Link frowned. "No. I didn't think of it that way. I was opting more for the 'finding the One' kind of thing."

Kafei snorted. "You're hopeless. Listen up: in today's world, there's no 'One' for you, me, or anyone. The concept of having the perfect counterpart is outdated. It doesn't exist. Get that in your thick romanticized head."

" . . . I'm sure I can find the girl for me."

"Uh-huh. Sure, Junior."

Link's eyes snapped up, staring at Kafei with a shocked look. Kafei glanced at him, and raised a brow at his bemused look. "What?"

"You― No. Nothing."

With a shiver, Link got back to work and didn't emerge. Kafei didn't dwell on his colleague's strange attitude, choosing to update his brain on the Kigali case.

* * *

The stain wouldn't leave. It was greasy, dark red, and stubborn. No matter how hard she rubbed, it just wouldn't wash away. Zelda grimaced.

"What now?" Malon's voice was strained as she walked through the doors, passed her and dropped more dishes into the water filled sink. Zelda scowled.

"Lipstick. Cheap lipstick."

"Eeew," Malon snickered as she came closer. " That looks gross. What color?"

They both leant over the cup to stare at the smeared trace. Zelda frowned thoughtfully, as though contemplating the greater meaning of existence, her light pink lips pulled in a pout.

" 'Bloody skin disease'?" She suggested after a few seconds. Malon cocked her head to the side.

" 'Cherry mess'?"

"Too light. I'd say―"

"Will you two concentrate? Malon, clients are waiting in front."

"Sorry boss!" They responded in unison at the sighing patron. Malon turned back to Zelda, ready to return to the seating area, flicking a finger at her.

"Put that one aside, we'll have to keep it for DNA sampling."

A thin, pale brow was lowered on Zelda's forehead. She was staring at Malon disbelievingly, but chose to simply ignore her fiery-haired friend and turned back to the sink. In a matter of seconds, the pile of dishes had grown exponentially. Zelda sighed, tired, and got back to work.

The opaque doors flew open once more, and Zelda didn't glance up to see whom it was. She honestly didn't care. A lean figure passed behind her, brushing her arm. The young man leant over, bright red eyes focused on Zelda's work. She finally looked up.

"Oh, hey, Sheik."

His long blonde hair was tied back for hygiene purposes, and his eye treatment made his eyes an intense red. Zelda had noticed that the technology was expanding, and Sheik had also chosen to go for it. Zelda sometimes doubted he needed it, and thought that he preferred to simply wear the contacts to keep his intense appearance. It didn't really matter.

"I heard from Malon that you needed help removing a tenacious stain. Where is the culprit?"

Zelda sighed, blowing on a strand of hair to get it out of her face, and showed him the offending cup. Sheik snatched it where it was, sitting on the counter, and glared at it, looking quite humorously severe. Zelda suppressed a giggle. He flashed her a fleeting smile, before walking off with the cup.

"I'll take care of this. Be right back."

Zelda watched him go, before turning back to the sink and scrubbing. Two minutes later, Sheik was back with a miraculously clean cup, and he slammed it down loudly on the counter, sniffing proudly, crossing his arms, smirking. Zelda shot him a look, holding back a smile.

"Thanks. How'd you manage?"

Sheik raised a brow, hoisting himself onto the counter and watching her work. He grabbed a rag and started drying the dishes she'd set aside.

"What? To work for more than a minute, or to wash away the blood stain?"

"It was lipstick," Zelda sighed, rolling her eyes. "But yes, I was wondering how you cleaned it."

Sheik snickered, putting a plate inside a tray of clean dishes.

"Oh, I know of the best stain remover. And it's completely natural."

Zelda nodded, rubbing an itch with her dry arm, before continuing her work. Sheik was biting his lip, knowing he could start laughing anytime.

"And what would that tree-friendly product be?" She asked, oblivious to his fidgeting.

"Urine."

She screamed, eyes wide, almost dropping the wine glass she had been cleaning. At the same moment, the doors opened, and the owner stalked in, exasperated.

"Oh, for the love of Pete, Zelda, I can hear you out there."

Zelda, embarrassed, smiled apologetically, hitting Sheik with her wet rag, as the young man held his stomach, laughing. The boss exited, looking completely exhausted. Zelda turned to Sheik, horrified, before searching in the clean dishes rack for the cup. It was lost amongst a dozen of other identical pieces. Zelda let out a panicked, high-pitched whimper.

"Oh gosh, you maniac―"

"Come on, Zellie, I was kidding."

"I hope so," Zelda breathed, nonetheless relieved. "You almost gave me a heart-attack."

"You honestly think I'd do that? I'm pleased to see your opinion of me is improving."

Zelda threw him a weak glare, before getting back to work. Sheik sighed languidly.

"Zellie, you're tired. What did you do last night?"

Zelda froze. Sheik leaned over, smirking. He tapped his fingers on the counter, waiting. She cleared her throat, looking over his shoulder and pressing her lips together.

"Nothing big. I went to the club."

Sheik sniffed, waiting for more. When nothing came, he motioned for her to go on. "_And_ . . .?"

"And what?"

"That's my question."

The doors opened again, and Malon came in, screaming customer orders at the cooks, before walking over to them. She leaned against the counter, watching them.

"What's up?"

"Zellie doesn't want to talk about her nightclub experiences," Sheik said loudly in a singsong voice. Zelda whacked him with her rag. Malon giggled, shrugging.

"She found a very nice man," the redhead revealed. Sheik made an 'oooh' sound, grinning. "And he's apparently a very good kisser." Malon poked Zelda in the arm, the blonde young woman's face having gone bright red. "So are you gonna call him back?"

Zelda let out a weak wail, but didn't answer. Malon frowned.

"Oh, come one, Zel', you have to."

"I'm not discussing this with you two," Zelda managed to mutter.

"You have to, otherwise you're taking the bus home."

Zelda looked at Malon, horrified, as her stubborn friend blew on her manicured nails, unconcerned. Sheik was laughing.

"Oh, Malon, please, you can't do that to me!"

"And why the hell not?" Malon was too confident. Zelda racked her brain.

"Um, because I don't have his business card anymore?" She sounded hopeful. Malon laughed.

"It's under your pillow back home, Zel'. You told me that. Who do you think I am?"

Sheik was watching the exchange with mirth-filled eyes. He stood down from the counter and listened intently. Malon was poking Zelda's shoulder, and Zelda was fighting back with her wet rag.

"It's the first time I see Zellie flustered," he remarked. At that, the two young women stopped moving, staring at him. Malon started giggling, and Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. He's a detective hired by my dad to keep an eye on me. It's just his job."

Sheik nodded, unconvinced.

"Right. I'm sure the gum cleaning is just part of the fine print."

"It's not like that! I thought he was a stalker, and when I stopped him, he told me about it. Then―"

"It just . . . happened," Malon sighed, putting on a dreamy look. "It's _so_ romantic!"

"Well it's not like we did anything more than kiss," Zelda flatly remarked. "I'll probably not see him again." Then where did that gut feeling come from, telling her otherwise?

Malon was shrugging.

"It doesn't really matter, since you're hell-bent on not calling him again. Zelda, what if he's the one for you? Would you let that chance run by?"

"That's rubbish," Zelda snorted.

"I say it's not!" Malon was scolded her. "The man for you could be found in the most unexpected of places!"

Zelda glanced at her, contemplating her words, then behind Malon, staring at Sheik, who was smirking.

"You honestly believe that?"

Malon nodded, looking earnest. "If there's a guy for you, you'll find him in the place you find less likely."

"Like at a party."

"Or an interview."

"Or at work."

Malon and Sheik both paused, letting their words sink in.

"And maybe you already met him."

Zelda looked up at them, thoughtful. Something struck her as odd as she watched her two best friends. They seemed so eager to see her happy . . . It was heartwarming.

"Alright," she sighed. "I'll call him before going to the club tonight, but Malon, you drive me home."

"Of course."

"And now, back to work. We can't slack off."

"Huh, yeah. Right."

* * *

**Action comes in next chapter. A bit of dwelling into setting our story better . . . Yeah.**

**IF you choose to review and complain about lack of coherence regarding the characters' ages, I will not take any heed. I have written an abnormally big author's note at the beginning explaining just that and a bit more, so if you still find the nerve to complain, I will not note it as I usually do.**

**But please don't let that crappy mood of mine keep you from reviewing. I really appreciate it, thank you.**

**I hope you liked this. Expect more. Soon enough. I hope.**

**Love,**

**CM.**


	3. Enter the 'Bad Guys'

**Hi everyone. The new installment of Nighttime Activities is right here. In this chapter, lots of stuff is happening, so I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**I think everything is well explained, but if you find it too confusing . . . well . . . re-read it. **

**Disclaimer:** There's a squirrel in my backyard.

**Quote of the Day:** "I love these tomatoes." "Seriously**."—CM and SW, while eating . . . tomatoes. **

**Warning: **None. Maybe a tiny bit of language. I wouldn't know.

**And now, without delay. . .**

**Nighttime Activities**

**Part 3: Enter the Bad Guys . . .**

**By CM**

Link shifted in his seat. His shoulders were against the wall, as the low and one place bench he was sitting on didn't have a back. He was facing the large, airy hall, made of a cream colored marble, sparsely furnished and well lit.

A few maids scurried around. Link assumed that a party was in the making, but his thoughts didn't dwell on that too much. He was tense. To his left, large, dark wooden doors muffled voices. He could recognize two: a young, feminine one, and a burly but old male one. Link held back a sigh. He didn't even strain to hear what was being said. Although his job was to be aware of everything, he just didn't think that an angry reunion between a father and his daughter would be of any interest to his current work.

Though he sure felt bad for the loser of the battle.

An annoyed scream was heard, and at this, Link looked up.

"DAD, I _ALWAYS_ DO WHAT I WANT ANYWAY!"

'Dad's voice was then barely audible, but it seemed that what he said enraged his daughter. Link winced, knowing it wouldn't be pretty.

"I have the right to be free, don't I?" She was saying, angry. "I never got hurt before, why should it change? Dad, just let me keep my jobs! It's my only way to meet people! Malon and Sheik have two jobs too!"

"Malon and Sheik are not you, are not rich, and are not important!"

An enraged gasp broke the silence that followed. "They're my friends! Dad, you're so mean!"

Link knew that any minute now, she would pull her trump card. Him.

"And besides―" Here it goes. "― Mister Kokirin is there to keep an eye on me, right?"

"Ah― . . ." Link held back his chuckle and grin. 'Daddy' was stumped.

"Exactly. Dad, he's capable of protecting me, if you insist. Just don't make me give up my jobs, please?"

She was pulling out the big guns, Link heard. He knew that soon, she would be using the ultimate power of daughters and women in general. Teary eyes and supplication.

"Please, Dad?"

There was a long silence. Link couldn't help but lean in closer to the doors curiously. He shot back when a happy cry was heard.

"Thanks Dad! Thank you, so much!"

Link sighed, leaning back against the wall again. He smiled. A short minute later, the door opened and out she stepped. Without any traces of tears in her eyes, she turned to him and grinned. Link shook his head, standing and stretching.

"Mister Kokirin, may I have a word?" Harkinian's voice spoke calmly from inside the office. Link shot Zelda a glance, before stepping inside. Harkinian was standing, hands joined behind his back as he faced the large windows facing the side gardens. It was bright and sunny outside.

"Close the door and take a seat, please."

Link obeyed quietly, dragging a chair back and sitting. He leant back and waited.

Harkinian turned to him and examined him attentively, taking in his loose business suit, the untucked shirt and relaxed stance. He cleared his throat, not letting any thoughts appear on his face.

"Mister Kokirin," he started, "My daughter insisted that I let her work at her two jobs. Dare I hope that you'll accept a job as her bodyguard? I know it isn't really in the traditional job description, but it seems that my daughter has come quite fond of you, and it would truly relieve me to know that she is with someone mature."

"Sir, she is twenty-three," Link dared respond. "I am only one year older than she, and she is, I assure you, very capable of defending herself. May I inquire as to why you wish to keep her sheltered?"

In that instance, Link found that Harkinian looked very old. His traits had aged by ten years in a few seconds. The old man pulled a hand over his face, and sat heavily in his office chair. He looked at Link, whose expression had shifted to grave instantly. Harkinian leant over one of his drawers and pulled out a manila folder. He opened it, took out a sheet, and handed it to Link, who carefully read it.

Link's eyes shot up suddenly, and met Harkinian's grim ones.

"Why didn't you tell her?" He asked, steady but intense.

Harkinian let out a long, tired sigh. "She is not concerned by business. She wouldn't know what to do, and I don't wish to aggravate her."

Link nodded, though he didn't seem convinced. He handed the paper back, contemplating the situation.

"I'm not really a financial know-it-all," he started, "but may I suggest something?"

Harkinian waved him to go on, looking defeated. Link placed his hands flat on the desk. "As it is," he began, "your company is about to be bought by Dragmire corporations. Is there a way to slip around the inevitable?" He paused, searching for the proper wording. "If you acquire new shares, perhaps the value of your company would be boosted, just enough for you to resist his offers. And why should Dragmire force you to accept?"

Harkinian was back to business mode. "He has influence, but I could resist him. If it weren't for other factors that cannot be ignored."

Link lowered a brow, standing, still bent over the desk. He was watching Harkinian intently. It was obvious that what was really weighing down on him had yet to come out.

"He's ready to hold my daughter hostage, if he ever gets to her." At Link's inquisitive stare, he explained. "Zelda is my only daughter, the next sole shareholder of Hyrule Marketing Inc. Should Dragmire get to her, he could― I don't want to know what he could do."

"So it's not just financial," Link summed up grimly. "There's no way to escape it?"

"I was hoping you could keep her safe until she gains complete authority over the company. It should have been in a few years, once she's done with her studies, but with the current situation, I'm afraid I'll have to hurry things."

"I thought you said she didn't care about business."

"She doesn't," Harkinian confirmed. "It's only a title. She would take simple decisions. The real work goes to my assistants, whom I would trust with my life."

"So that's not an issue," Link noted to himself. He sat again. "I have to protect your daughter against Dragmire until she takes over the company. Once it's done, Dragmire won't be able to do anything against your company, because?"

Harkinian showed him a new document. It was a copy from a book. Link's eyes skimmed the text. He finally smirked. Harkinian looked satisfied as well.

"By law of Hyrule, shares handed down in a family are locked on the market until the death of the previous shareholder, myself. That is why I must hand it to her. I don't like leaving my company at the mercy of economical changes, but if it's what I need to gain a few years of mental preparation . . ."

"I understand."

"Protect my daughter, and I will pay you twice your wages. Should she be caught by Dragmire and killed . . ."

The word made shivers run down Link's spine. He nodded, before standing.

"I give you my word, sir. Consider your daughter already owner of that company."

They nodded, as though to seal their deal. Harkinian handed Link a small appointment paper. He spoke as Link took it.

"This is the date of the ceremony for passing down. At 7:30, in two weeks, my daughter is to be at the city hall's entrance."

Link nodded gravely, flicking his fingers to wave, and exited the office.

* * *

"So," Zelda started, twirling her plastic straw in her cola lazily, "I didn't hear what that meeting with my father was all about. Care to explain?"

Link shrugged. He'd remained silent ever since he'd come out, speaking only to answer with one syllable words. Zelda scowled, sitting back and glaring at him. Sunlight made her ponytail gleam behind her.

"You know, it's hard to have a decent conversation when one of us is stubbornly silent. What's so grave about the situation anyway? Don't tell me my dad scared the living hell out of you?"

"He didn't." Link sounded miffed.

Zelda sighed. "You're not working with me, here. What's going on?"

Her companion sighed in turn. He chose to vaguely answer her questions, otherwise she wouldn't relent. He played around with his leftover fries, not really hungry anymore. She patiently waited.

"We discussed security measures, and your near future."

Zelda blinked, before frowning. She crossed her legs under the table, and Link held his breath as one of her knees brushed his. He swallowed a lump in his throat, before opening his mouth to continue.

She interrupted him.

"So he told you about the passing down of the company to me? Oh, great."

Link knew he was treading on thin ice. He had to be careful, or he might reveal more than what Mr. Harkinian intended. Still, he had to know the extension of her knowledge.

"You know how the ceremony is inevitable, right?"

She sighed, pouting as she put her chin in her palm, watching him nibble at a fry. "Yes. Though I don't see why my father is in such a hurry." She stole a fry from him and dipped it in his ketchup.

The moment the bit of food was in her mouth, they both paused. It was a shock how they had come to be comfortable in each other's company so quickly. Zelda's cheeks heated up. She shot a glance at Link, who had gone pale.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't steal your food." The silence that followed was awkward.

Link averted his eyes. "It's nothing. I'm not really hungry."

"Oh." Zelda sighed. "Alright."

In fact, Link's mind was running at a hundred miles an hour. Zelda didn't seem to understand that she was threatened by Dragmire. She could not understand, of course. She thought it was just a whim of her father's. And then, Link thought, he had to protect her both from learning this too soon and from Dragmire. He'd keep her out of his reach for two weeks, after which she'd be safe for a while.

The idea that money could threaten her life made Link shudder lightly. Zelda didn't seem to notice. She was too busy finishing her drink. Finally, she stood, throwing her cup in a nearby garbage can. Link snapped awake, looking at her. She was staring off into the distance, out the window. He turned, curious, and saw that she was looking at a tall, rather handsome man, with fiery red hair and sharp, almost golden eyes, dressed in a clean, well-cut suit.

Link frowned, seeing the man stepping out of his limousine and walk into the cheap fast-food they were seated in. His gaze turned from the tall, broad shouldered man to Zelda. She hadn't taken her eyes off the newcomer, and her face seemed a bit flushed.

In fact, Link noticed, quite a few women were watching this stranger attentively.

The detective was not pleased.

He stood, grabbing his rumpled jacket― which wasn't as perfectly pressed and fitted as this other man's― and instead of putting it on, he kept it over his arm. He knew that he looked unkempt, unlike this newcomer, and that his dress-shirt was untucked, that his tie was loose and that his first few buttons were undone. He wasn't perfect like this― this guy!

Feeling something he didn't like bubbling in his chest, he held back a scowl, plastering on his face a calm, unburdened look. Zelda was still staring at the man while he sat down and took out a cleanly folded newspaper, opening it to the business section. There was like a wistful sigh that could be heard from a few women all through the restaurant. Link fought not to roll his eyes.

At least, until Zelda sighed under her breath. And as if on cue, the stranger turned to smile at her, uncovering a set of perfect, pearly white teeth.

Link was not amused.

Not noticing his now obvious distaste for her choice, Zelda smiled back, shyly, stepping forward. Link watched her slowly make her way to the man's table, dumbstruck.

She'd completely forgotten about him!

The realization stung, for some reason. Link scowled, watching as his companion abandoned him and sat at this complete stranger's table. From all around the restaurant, he could feel the sympathetic gazes of other men, who were glad to have their own companions' attentions back.

Well. Link felt both slightly angry and defeated. Resigned, he flicked two fingers goodbye to Zelda, who was so engrossed in her conversation with the handsome businessman to notice.

He walked out. What else could he do? Zelda had to go to the restaurant in a few hours, he'd meet her there at the end of her shift. He wasn't too worried. At least not for her safety, but rather for . . .

Link heavily sat on a bench, waiting for the city bus, feeling dejected. A lonely homeless man moved over, sniffing, and extended a hand for money. Link glanced at him, shaking his head.

"Sorry, I'm currently broke."

Looking just as resigned, the man nodded, taking his hand back. He stared at his used up shoes in a fashion similar to Link's, before frowning and looking at his richer neighbor.

"You ain't scared of me?" He suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

Link blinked, staring at him as though he didn't understand, and then his gaze changed, as though finally the meaning registered. Then, once again, he shook his head, shrugging.

"You're not a bad guy, I'm sure."

Surprised, but pleased, the beggar nodded, looking forward again. He glanced at Link again after a minute.

"You don't look so happy. Look atcha, you ain't got nothin' to be sad about."

Link sighed, silent, not really willing to have a chat with anyone. As though he understood, the man scratched his neck and stood, off to find friendlier people. Link was left on his own, sitting where he was.

He'd have a talk with Zelda later.

* * *

She didn't come.

As soon as Link realized this, he panicked. He'd left her all alone with that stranger and just because he'd felt angry and it was on the day he'd been warned, and what would he tell her father and where the hell was she and what was he going to do???

His tense pacing stopped as he took a decision. First, call Kafei. Make him run a background check on Dragmire. He already knew the man in the fast-food was affiliated to him. That was for sure. Who else would kidnap her?

And then, he'd call the fast-food to ask if they had witnessed anything suspicious in the course of the afternoon. Or something.

If the press learned of anything, he was in deep shit.

Kafei. Link speed-dialed.

"Hnnnm?"

"Kafei! Get your ass off your chair! I've got a major problem!"

"Uh, yeah, I know."

"What?" Link incredulously squeaked. "How the hell do you know?"

On the line, Kafei immediately went down to business. "Ganondorf Dragmire called."

Link closed his eyes, feeling weaker and weaker. Ganondorf Dragmire had been way, way ahead of him. This was a catastrophe.

"What did he say?" Link feebly asked, letting himself fall on a chair.

"He wants the Harkinian business. And he says the girl isn't harmed."

Something in Link sighed with relief, though he was still tense. "And?"

"If Harkinian doesn't consent, he says, and I quote, 'that the girl may disappear'."

Link brightened up, though not at the news, but rather at a possible solution. "You recorded that, didn't you?" There was a long silence. Kafei cleared his throat. Link felt himself fall even lower. "The machine is still broken, right?"

"Yeah."

Link felt something twist in his gut. "Are there any deadlines?"

"Three days."

A heavy, tense silence followed that. Inside, something snapped. Link shut his phone without so much as a goodbye to Kafei and ran out of the restaurant where he should have met her. He'd wait before calling Harkinian.

Unless Dragmire had already done so?

His phone ringing answered his question. He anxiously opened it and pressed it to his ear. "Yes?"

"Kokirin."

Fuck.

"Uh, sir?"

"Dragmire called me. I think you know why."

Link gulped. "Yes, sir. I'm already on the move."

"I'd hope so."

He was in deeper than anyone had ever been. He was so dead.

* * *

"I don't suppose, Miss Harkinian, that you are aware of the great status I possess. Don't you and your father understand how wonderful your life would be if you just gave up?"

Zelda didn't answer. She was starting to think of the man as a monster. She was sitting in the back of a Jeep, and her wrists were uncomfortably tied in her back. She was feeling cramps in her upper arms.

She wanted Link to kidnap her. Not Ganondorf Dragmire.

Well, at least she hadn't lost her sense of humor, she thought wryly. At her side, Ganondorf was smirking, running his fingers through her hair, a motion only Link would be allowed to do.

Oh. Wait. That's right. Link wasn't there. He'd abandoned her. He'd walked out of the fast-food where they had eaten.

And in the next ten minutes, Dragmire, because it had been him, had offered her a ride to work.

Only she wasn't at work right now, quite obviously. And Link was not waiting for her.

She was in so bad.

She flicked her head away from his tanned hand, glaring at him before turning her attention outside. For and hour now they'd been driving on the highway, and she was finding it hard to keep up both with her location and with the phone calls Dragmire was placing.

He wasn't even driving. In the front seat, a slim, sickly man was driving, his frighteningly happy smile about as creepy as Ganondorf's attempts to touch her. Though he hadn't gone beyond proper boundaries, the way he spoke and the way he was acting told her he was ill-mannered and would not hesitate in crossing the boundaries.

She supposed he was just making sure she couldn't accuse him of harassment.

Oh, that's right. Kidnapping was harassment.

Something wasn't right, here.

"Why," she asked, haughtily, "did you kidnap me, then proceed to call the police and detective agencies, all the while identifying yourself?"

"Because," Ganondorf answered in a sickeningly-polite voice, "then they'll put pressure onto your dear father for him to sell to me, and therefore save your life."

"Excuse me?" Zelda snorted. "My dad isn't that weak. And besides, once I'm free, you'll be wanted for kidnapping."

Ganondorf snickered, his true nature shining through. "Not in Termina."

Zelda's assurance crumbled, and panic welled inside of her. "What?" She squeaked. "Wait! Wait! where are we going??"

"In Termina," Ganondorf explained, "Hylian laws are not applicable."

Her eyes widened, understanding with every passing second in just how much trouble this was getting her. They were abducting her and forcefully taking her to another country!

She was in deeper than anyone had ever been. She was so dead.

* * *

**And now what's happening??**

**Zelda is taken by Ganondorf to another country! Link is in trouble! The company is the verge of being sold in exchange for Zelda! And what about Kafei's love life? Malon? Sheik? What's going on with them?? Find out in the next chapter.**

**In the meantime, please give me some time. My midterms are coming up in a matter of days, and I can't afford to write. I have to study. Wish me luck!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Love,**

**--CM**


	4. Enter the Time Factor

**Part four of NA, peeps. It's pretty fast paced, so it might be confusing. Maybe. I don't think so, but anyway.**

**Do enjoy it!**

**Nighttime Activities**

**Enter the Time Factor . . .**

**By CM**

Malon and Sheik were sitting in the office, pale as sheets. Sheik had taken Malon's hand comfortingly, rubbing the back of it with his thumb absently. Kafei, in front of them, was pacing worriedly. He'd occasionally stop his frantic march to glance at the cruelly silent phone. And then he's resume his walk.

Sheik was angrier than he was scared, though he was scared too. He'd mutter bitterly under his breath, promising pain to the one who'd taken his friend away.

Malon, on her part, was too frightened to speak. She just stared at her knees silently, hardly moving. The only warmth she felt was Sheik's hand holding hers. And even then, he'd clench and unclench his hold, as though he was anticipating hitting someone with that very hand.

"Link," Kafei breathed almost inaudibly, "you better just show up or call or give a sign of life or just let me call your cell phone or something or― hell, just do _something_!"

"I'm so going to kill that guy Dragmire, and then I'm gonna tear Zellie's bodyguard apart, limb by limb . . ." Sheik mumbled furiously. "And the blood will ooze. Oh boy, will the blood squirt."

Malon's shoulder started shaking and, for the first time since they'd come over to the office, she started sobbing.

"Zellie―"

Sheik immediately lightened up and he pulled Malon into a tight embrace, letting her cry in his shirt. He knew that she had to let it out.

Kafei helplessly watched the two huddled together, feeling useless. He felt awful, and he wished he could do so much more but wait. He hated letting Link on the field while he just stayed behind to wait for damned phone calls.

But, judging by Link's attitude in the past few hours, he doubted it would be a healthy decision, staying in his way.

Link had not only hung up to his face, but had called him back a few minutes afterwards, telling him to keep the line clear of any other cases. This was not just a regular contract. This was much, much worse. A life was in danger, and they couldn't afford to have things in the path of her rescue.

In the first hours, Kafei had busied himself by searching out all possible locations for Ganondorf Dragmire to escape to in the country, and aside from a few mansions outside of town, which had been extensively searched, there was no other place registered.

He'd then gone to find out with whom Dragmire had held transactions for the past ten months. Aside from a few minor businessmen, he hadn't really contacted anyone suspicious.

And then he'd tried finding any odd money spending sprees. The largest amount had gone to women, and then to pay for his mansions. Then came in all the other useless information.

All that had struck Kafei was Ganondorf's interest in a woman whose name was Mariah Majora Maskley. Not so much that the name was strange, it was really that it reminded him of something, though he could not put the finger on it.

So he hadn't bothered sending Ganon's lover's name to Link. It was just a name amongst a dozen.

Though Kafei had to wonder where all that charm had come from. Ganondorf, though he was handsome by standards, wasn't that great. Was he?

Apparently. He had tons of women.

Though, for some reason, it was Mariah that struck Kafei as strange. He really didn't know why. All right, so her middle name was also that of a demon of lore, but aside from that?

Nothing. She was as clear as spring air. She had no criminal record. She didn't own a car. She was the spokesperson for the Zora Fountain perfume company. A highly regarded, respected company. She had a few residences in many countries; she was the proud owner of a poodle. She was a gentle person by reputation, and had her own money. She seemed like a respectable woman.

And she was beautiful, it turned out.

While nervously browsing, waiting for Link to call (it was eleven PM), Kafei stumbled upon a thread. It apparently treated of a subject he'd only fleetingly heard of, and frankly didn't care too much about.

But having entered 'Majora' in a search engine and finding this, he couldn't help but feel curious. So he opened it and read the first few posts.

It spoke about beer.

About to close the page in annoyance, he stopped and read one of the posts.

" 'Dude'," he read under his breath, catching Sheik and Malon's attention, " 'I know who is gonna buy that Latte Bar chain.' "

And, when a guy called Mar questioned about the identity of the owner to be, the first poster replied:

_Mar, I am a j.o.ram. Ask Lee._

Only, as Kafei discovered after reading the following few posts, there was no Lee on the board, and the poster was a 'joker on rampage', or, in other words, just kidding, as he'd so briefly explained. So, really, Kafei had to wonder where 'Majora' fit in.

And as he wondered, it just seemed too obvious.

Mar, I a_m a j.o.ra_m. Ask Lee.

Mariah Majora Masklee.

Alright. Kafei felt excitement bubbling inside. Mariah was about to buy the Latte Bar chain. It didn't have anything to do with Ganondorf, since its head of company was in Termina―

Oh. Crap.

Sheik and Malon, waiting for him to keep speaking, were surprised when Kafei sprung from his seat and jumped at the phone. He dialled Link's number, finding, for the fiftieth time that it was turned off.

Not to be put off, Kafei dialled Link's beeper's number, and briefly pressed in that he'd found a possible lead and to call him back.

After sending the text message, he hoped Link would get it before it was too late. Then, he turned to Malon and Sheik, and motioned them to come forward.

"You," he breathlessly indicated Sheik, "you will go to the Termina-Hyrule border and wait there for a car with―" He motioned to a picture of Ganondorf on his screen, "―this guy in it. And you will give the operators this message on my behalf. They should help you."

Then, turning to Malon as he printed a rare document from his files and ratified it, both with his signature and the agency's stamp, he spoke, "You will find Harkinian and tell him that he should keep an eye on Mariah Majora Masklee. And then you'll wait with him. I don't want you out there tonight."

"And you?" Sheik asked suspiciously, folding the sheet Kafei had absently handed him as he'd spoken to Malon. "You're just gonna stand by and do nothing?"

Kafei shot him an irritated glance, explaining, "I'm keeping in touch with Link. I don't know where he is, and I want to guide him from here. I'm not doing this out of laziness."

Sheik snorted, heading out and down to the parking lot. Malon followed him. Kafei assumed he'd drop her off. It was a wise decision. But while he was on the road, Sheik was not at the border. No minute could be wasted. He dialled the office of international business, and was re-directed, after a good ten minutes, to the man in charge of borders. To Kafei's annoyance, the man was currently at home and not in office, though it was logical: it was a quarter to midnight.

In any case, the man's sleepy voice filled his ear, and Kafei wasted no time rattling his grade and business. He got down to the point.

"You have to keep Ganondorf Dragmire inside the country, sir. It's a matter of life or death."

The half-asleep man stayed silent for a long moment, before speaking, "What?"

Kafei sighed. This was no time to fool around. "Ganondorf Dragmire, sir. You have to keep him within our bord―"

He couldn't finish his sentence, because the man had replied, "He's got diplomatic immunity," and had hung up, annoyed. Kafei was left, dumbstruck, standing with the phone limply held up. He stared at it, a knot in his throat.

"Shit."

* * *

Link was on the road. He'd tried everything. He'd called Kaepora for tips on Ganon's mansions' locations, but had been sorely disappointed. Of course he wouldn't hide in a place everyone would suspect. But that left a whole lot of locations to scour, and at midnight, Link knew he wouldn't make sufficient progress in a span of three days.

Oh, wait. Two days and five hours left.

He was furious. He was desperate. And he would not let her die. He knew what the consequences would be, and he would not let them come.

But boy, did he itch to shoot someone.

He'd borrowed Kaepora's black Sedan, and was currently racing down the highway, passing rich neighbourhoods, and making swift turns through streets and speeding through yellow lights. Darkness and noisy silence surrounded him, interrupted by honks and streetlights.

Another mansion found empty. He was reaching the last one on the list. He knew it would be empty as well. Frustration ate at him.

Zelda. He repeated her name in his mind, like a mantra. Zelda.

And guilt overdid frustration. A million what ifs filled his head. Zelda.

What if he hadn't let her down? What if he'd kept her from going to him? What if Ganondorf was lying? What if he'd killed her? What if she lay now on the side of the road, in a black ditch, her blood mixing with mud? What if she was hurt?

Link was happy he didn't own a gun, or he'd have shot that driver who'd cut him. He was _that_ angry.

Zelda.

Her name was both putting him down and feeding his determination. He would not rest until he found her. He wouldn't rest until she was by his side again. He wouldn't sleep until he was assured that she wouldn't disappear.

His mind went back to that night in the club. He remembered the way her laughter, her confident smiles and her curves had made him dizzy. With her, he didn't need alcohol. She was intoxicating on her own. And she'd shown him so much. . . And she'd kissed him.

Din, her lips.

There was no doubt about it. He wouldn't rest until he felt those lips one last time. And then one last time. And another.

And another.

Zelda.

And Farore, her hips.

Link shook his head, swivelling out of a truck's way, ignoring the honk. He found the mansion. It sat across a long stretch of a dark grey lawn, under the stars. There were no lights, though he didn't trust it. He pressed on the radio button, asking to speak to his good old friend Ganon, faking enthusiasm. It had worked once. The maid had let him in, only to tell him that Ganondorf hadn't shown up in the past few weeks.

This time, the butler apologized.

Mister Dragmire was out of town.

Oh. Well, that was new. Link sighed, walking back to his car, rearing and driving off.

It was then that he checked his messages. He'd shut it to everyone but Ganondorf, in case the man chose to contact him again, but his beeper had two messages.

The first one was from Kafei. It was a series of cusses directed at him, sent only four hours before. It was quarter passed midnight now. The second one was also from Kafei. It was brief, but Link slammed on the breaks as he read and re-read the few words.

'Found possible location. Call me.'

Link wasted no time. Ganondorf wouldn't call tonight, it seemed, and Kafei's lead was a step closer to Zelda.

Her name echoed in his mind as he speed-dialled Kafei's office number.

"Finally!" Was Kafei's first word in the receiver. Link's urge to have him speak made him cuss loudly at the cell phone on its little stand, where it was wired to the car speakers, and Kafei went straight to the point, his voice resounding in the Sedan. "Go to Clock. Now."

"Clock Town?" Link asked incredulously. "That's in Termina, you know!"

"I swear, go to Clock. Ganondorf is hiding with Mariah Majora Masklee. And she's in Termina, it seems."

"Hyrule to Kafei!" Link screamed, letting the steam out, "How do you know that? And Clock is a huge city, ass!"

"Milk Bar Latte. It's the closest to Mariah's residence. She's the owner to-be of the Latte chain. And she's Dragmire's lover. Trust me on this one."

Link was silent. Kafei sighed loudly in the receiver.

"Link, I'm not often wrong, okay?" His voice was understanding, gentle. "You've got to trust me this time around."

Link said nothing still, already on the way to the closest Termina border. He knew what he had to do. Nevertheless, he had to ask.

"Why didn't you keep him in Hyrule?"

Kafei sounded annoyed. "I tried, but the guy protected him. I called him at home, Link. At home. He didn't have his registry, and he just snapped at me that Dragmire had diplomatic immunity. You know what that means."

"He bought his way out," Link mumbled.

"Exactly. He's not anywhere close to a diplomat, and he doesn't even deal outside of Hyrule. He can't have it. It takes years upon years to get, and Ganondorf hardly ever goes out of the country. This is not a spur of the moment thing, Link. He's been planning this for a long time now."

"I could have guessed."

"In any case, with his fake diplomatic immunity thing protecting him, Ganondorf can go around the world without so much as a second thought." Kafei hesitated, and Link heard it.

"What else is there?"

Kafei coughed. "I sent Zelda Harkinian's friend to the border only an hour or so ago."

Link felt his eyes close slowly, realization and anguish setting in. "Oh, no."

Kafei uncomfortably spoke again. "I sent his other friend's dad to get him. His name is Talon. I don't think Sheik should get in trouble―"

"Who's Sheik?"

"Zelda's friend. The one at the border. And Talon is Malon's father."

"Okay. Keep going."

"If Talon gets to Sheik before he stops any cars, then he should be fine. I just feel guilty sending him over before making any research. I never thought that Ganondorf might be protected and that Sheik could get in trouble by following orders."

"He'll be fine. At worse he'll spend one night in a police cell, and he'll be released. Is there anything else?"

"Um, not really. I'd appreciate it if you let me through from time to time, though."

"Sorry, the line is usually given only to calls from Dragmire."

Kafei's snort was loud in the car. Link was about to close the connection before he remembered something. "Where do I stay in Clock?"

Kafei sounded proud again. "I have a few connections. You'll check in at Stock Pot Inn. It's across the street of Latte. I couldn't get any list of the people who stay at Latte. Confidential and all. It's a private club."

"That's okay. Is there anything else I might want to know?"

"Nope. I'll call you if anything new happens."

Link smiled for the first time in the past six hours. "Right. Thanks."

And the Sedan sped down the highway. It was half past midnight.

* * *

Zelda was hauled out of the car, where she took a second or two to stretch her legs. Her kidnapper's smiling goon was smirking in the darkness, his clammy hands running up her bare arms, and she shrugged away from him.

Ganondorf, on his part, was taking a look around, surprisingly relaxed. Zelda glared at him and kicked a small pebble at him. He didn't seem to feel it. His eyes were on the large tower at the centre of a plaza. She took a glance at it as well, and stood in awe.

Despite the circumstances, she had to admire the beautiful structure. The stone itself was roughcast, but atop it, high up, visible and well lit, was a colourful clock, the hands of which measured more than she was in height. It was impressive, and quite spectacular.

It indicated a quarter to one. In the morning. The fact alone was enough to make her yawn in exhaustion. She was well awake, but the day's events had worn on her. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Ah, tired I see. Well then, come this way, Sakon. We cannot afford to have the little princess with circles under her eyes, can we?"

"I can stay awake as well as you can," Zelda challenged, though she knew it was lame. She _was_ tired, and could only hope that Ganondorf's idea of a restful night was the same as hers: a bed and oblivion.

She had no way of knowing if Ganondorf planned on giving her a break.

In any case, she was pushed through the small empty streets, following him. Something struck her.

"Where are we?" She asked. And Ganondorf smirked, keeping quiet. It unnerved her. "I asked where we are!"

"I heard you, princess."

"Don't call me that," she spat. "Where _are_ we? Are we still in Hyrule?"

At that, Ganondorf outright laughed, and Zelda felt dread in her gut. Termina. They'd moved into Termina and she hadn't even noticed because― because he'd placed a call at that exact moment and she'd been busy concentrating on it.

Jerk.

She voiced that exact thought, and was answered by a cruel smile that made shivers run down her spine. She didn't know what to do. She'd noticed the hard way earlier that Sakon was armed, and, no matter how fit she was, she could never outrun a bullet.

And she was in another country, without any money, completely helpless.

Tears came to her eyes, against her will.

Link wouldn't cry. Link wouldn't despair. Link would keep fighting until the very end. He wouldn't agree to any of this.

Link was stronger, though. Link could probably fight back an armed man. Link could probably escape them both.

Link . . .

Link had let her down. Link would not come. Link had no way to know she was here. Link was of no help here.

Which was why, in spite of her attempts to convince herself otherwise, the tears spilled over and wet her cheeks. And that was why she stumbled and hardly noticed where she was until after the door slammed closed, locking up on her, leaving her isolated from the world in a tiny room.

She crawled up to the bed, and could not find the strength to fight sleep. She fell into it, restless and cold. She braced herself against the freezing air of the room. It came at her despite the thin blanket that she'd draped over herself.

And her last thought was not even an image. It was a distant call for help.

* * *

**And that's all you're getting until I get my schoolwork done. XP**

**But what's happening here? Zellie, Ganny and Sakon are in Termina, Link is on the road, and Kafei, Malon and Sheik are back in Hyrule, stuck and worried.**

**This situation is getting pretty ugly, don't you think?**

**I'll be updating eventually.**

**Love,**

**CM**


	5. Enter Relief and Stress

**Hey, sorry for the long, very long delay. I apologize. Things should (hopefully) speed up now, as my History project is over! Celebration!**

**To get back to the story, you'll remember that Link was on the road, Kafei was operating from 'HQ's and Zelda was caught with Ganondorf and that idiot Sakon (whom you can now despise to your heart's content, if you haven't done so already).**

**No Malon or Sheik this part. I'm going to bring 'em back in eventually. Don't fret.**

**Special note:** Sexual comments.

**I can't believe I'm warning about this, but whatever. I'm assuming the majority of you who are in age of playing LoZ and reading on Internet know this already, but who knows.**

**Love to all!**

**Nighttime Activities**

**Part 5: Enter Relief and Stress...**

**By CM**

The Stock Pot Inn must have been a luxury hotel. Way back when it was built. As Link stepped through the door, taking off his sunglasses in the blinding obscurity, a contrast compared to the glaring sunlight outside, he was greeted with a used up rug, a scratched counter, walls with peeling paint, and a strange smell of urine floating lightly in the air. He crinkled his nose, taking a careful breath and slipping his glasses in his front pocket.

He was so going to get back at Kafei for this.

Link stepped up to the dark wooden counter, noting absently how the floorboards creaked under his feet, and looked around to find some sort of employee. He was very much alone in the 'cozy' waiting room. Unsteady chairs invited him to sit and wait, but he wasn't feeling patient.

Zelda was next door. Or so Kafei had told him.

And he was tired. He'd driven all damn night, and all he wanted right now was to drop his bag, get Zelda back, and move the fuck out of here.

At least, that's what he'd planned.

And then, he'd make sure Zelda never got out of his sight. Ever. Again. Oh, she'd hate it, all right, but if he couldn't keep her safe otherwise, then it was obviously the only way to keep an eye on her. She'd warm up to him… Maybe.

Link finally found an old-fashioned bell. He tapped it, and it didn't make a sound. Thoroughly annoyed, he picked it up and shook it. Something inside dinged, but he was unsure what.

In any case, his agitation called somebody from the back rooms.

A forty year-old woman came from behind the doors, her hair in curling rolls and thick, white cream on her face. She was holding two slices of cucumber in her hand, and they dripped down sloppily to the already maculated carpet. Her nostrils flared as she sighed loudly, realizing that a customer was there. She grabbed a registry with her non-cucumber armed hand, and flung it in front of Link, before she finally looked up at him.

Her eyes widened, and before Link could interpret her surprise, she started batting her cream covered lashes at him seductively. Needless to say, the poor young man was disturbed.

"How may I be of . . . help?" She asked, hesitating to find her words. Her lashes were still drumming a solo. He smiled awkwardly, taking out his wallet.

"I think I have a reservation. My name is Link Kokirin"

"Oh, yes. How could I forget, Link—Can I call you Link? You're our only guest registered to arrive today." She smiled, complacent.

_And I can see why_, Link thought, though on the outside he smiled his most dashing grin, trying not to notice how the woman's cream was slipping down her chin and onto her faded pink and holed shirt. She seemed to feel faint when she saw his attractive smile.

"Actually, I'd appreciate it if we could remain on a last name basis. It's not because of you," Link explained, leaning over the damaged counter as though to confide. "It's just that if my girlfriend heard I was on a first name basis with another woman, she'd probably make a scene."

Her smile fell slightly. "Oh? Will she be joining you?"

"Not tonight, no," Link shook his head, grinning. "But that doesn't mean I'd allow myself to see another woman… As heart shattering as that may be."

She smiled coquettishly.

"If you say so," she cooed, and one of her curling rolls came undone. She looked down at the registry, and a drop of cream fell on the pages. She flicked it away with one finger, then pursed her lips in what she may have thought a 'subconsciously-attractive pout', which was really more of a grimace.

Link had only seen a perfect subconscious move like that on one, and only one, woman before.

Zelda...

"You have a single room, no bath, and a view on the street. Am I wrong?"

Link's eyes widened. "What? No bath?"

She raised her shoulders, leaning towards him flirtatiously. "I'm afraid you'll have to take your shower down the hall upstairs. My room is just beside the hallway bathroom." A 'seductive wink' was thrown his way. Link had to force himself consciously to smile at her.

"I'm afraid I'm faithful, despite how..." He hesitated as he searched for the proper word, "… tempting that sounds." And he slapped down a credit card. She tried to keep eye contact with him, but her fingers helplessly searched for the plastic card on the counter. When the tip of her fingers encountered it blindly, they knocked it over and it fluttered to the ground.

Link held back a tired sigh and just strained to smile patiently.

"Oops," she giggled. "I'm sorry. I guess I'll have to pick it up."

And, turning her back on Link, she dipped over, and Link got an eyeful of her big backside. He averted his eyes, refraining from rolling them. Didn't this woman have any shame?

Finally gripping his credit card, she stood straight again, and her face was red, the blood having rushed to her head in her brief time upside down, and she looked breathless, like it had been a great physical exercise.

All Link did was raise a sceptical eyebrow, which she took as an approval, and she smirked at him.

"This way," she breathed, still winded. She 'strutted' out of behind the counter, and Link noticed she was barefoot, with bright red nail polish slowly coming off her toenails. She motioned for him to follow her, and he obeyed, staying at a safe distance behind her. They walked up a suspicious-looking staircase, and came into a long, badly lit hallway. At the end, a door with a handwritten 'restroom' notice, a crate beside it, told him where he'd be showering for the next few days, if things went slowly.

She walked up to one of the numerous doors and inserted a key inside the lock. When the door didn't open, she gave a loud kick in the wooden panel, and it finally gave in.

She opened it to reveal a single bed, a tiny rug, a small round table and a chair, with one small window. In the bright rays of sunlight, he saw the dust floating about in the room. The walls were whitewashed, and a single light bulb hung from the ceiling. It flickered on when the hotelkeeper turned the switch. She smiled at him, still unaware of his annoyance.

"This is one of our best rooms. And the view is to die for."

Link walked on the creaking floorboards up to the window, and peered out. To his satisfaction, he could clearly discern the entrance to the Milk Bar Latte. But to any other ordinary traveller, the view would have been rather horrid.

He turned back and faked a heartfelt smile. She was leaning in an awkward way against the doorframe, and she was looking at him in appreciation. Uncomfortable, Link cleared his throat, hoping that she would get the clue.

But she didn't. She stepped in, hands behind her back and speaking as sweetly as before. "If you want to take a shower, you have to go down the hall. If you ever have trouble getting the shower to work, feel free to call me. I'm just next door." A wink. Link had no doubt on what kind of 'help' she would have loved to bring. He resisted the urge to shudder. "And all meals are served in the cafeteria, at 8, noon and 6. But you can have them whenever you want, if you ask me."

"I can get whatever I want if I ask you, right?" He absently commented. She smiled broadly, flush with anticipation.

"Yes, of course."

She took another step towards him, and he had to back his face away so that he didn't get his serving of cucumber cream.

"Is there anything," she breathed, and he found the woman smelled of beef, "you would like to ask me?" Link suddenly understood what she meant. She was smiling, the cream wrinkling with her face. "I would positively _love_," she muttered, "to be young again. You look pretty energetic and strong."

_Oh my Din, this is _so_ not happening._

"Um," Link asked, though he knew the dreaded answer to his question, "what do you mean?"

She giggled as though she were already enjoying it. "Why, don't play stupid, young fool. You know you want it. I've got experience. You would love it."

"Love what?" Link asked, though he stepped away. The cucumber-monster got closer still.

"We could make love all darn night. I never get tired," she added, to his horror. "Your little girlfriend is probably nothing in comparison to my experience. Give me one night, boy, and I'll have you begging me for more tomorrow."

Link felt panic seep into his veins. He just wanted to sleep in a decent place, and instead, he was forced to fight off a sex-deprived hotelkeeper. Life truly sucked, when you thought about it. "Um, actually, my girlfriend has yet to be matched."

He resisted the urge to slap himself. That was not what he needed to say to get her off his case.

"I can do so much better, boy. Give me one night. One day, even."

She reached out to grasp the front of his shirt, and Link jumped back, holding up his hands.

"Listen, Miss—"

She started giggling, "Oh, 'Miss', I haven't been called that in ages. Oh, come over here, poor male mortal, I'll show you how much of a woman I can be."

"I'd rather not!" Link exclaimed, and she stopped smiling. "Listen, I've been doing a lot of travelling. I've no doubt that you can last a long time. No doubt at all. But I'm practically sleeping on my feet. I. Need. Rest."

He was relieved to see her withdraw. She still shot him a seductive smile.

"All right, sweetheart. Whenever you want me, though, you know where to find me."

He nodded, finally allowing himself to breathe, and accompanied her to the door of his room. When she was out and he had a hold of the door. "Yes, I know. You're down the hall by the bathroom. Good day!"

With that, he promptly shut the door and locked it, just in case. Leaning against it, he heard her walk back downstairs. Judging by her step, she was… Could it be she was … Skipping?

As he fell into exhausted sleep, Link chose to believe his mind was playing tricks on him. It was safer that way.

* * *

"Get up!" 

Zelda resisted the urge to kick the intruder away. Until she realized there was an intruder. Eyes snapping open, she let out a shriek and sat up, moving away, towards the wall. Sakon looked particularly annoyed.

"Stop fooling around. It's morn'. Ganondorf wants a word with you."

"A word can wait," she stubbornly commented, fighting back sleep. "If he wants to chat, why doesn't he come into the cell, huh?"

Sakon smirked repulsively. "He'd be much too tempted, what with that bed of yours in the way."

Zelda was up faster than Sakon thought possible. She ordered, with as much dignity as possible, "Well, let's go then."

Rolling his dull eyes, the horrid minion let her out. Zelda fleetingly considered making a run for it, but knew that having just come awake, she'd lose the race. And anyway, she had no idea where to escape.

"What does he want?"

"That's none of my business," Sakon mumbled. "He just said he wanted to speak with you."

It figured. He smartly had taken off her advantage at mental preparation, the sneaky asshole. If only she could prepare herself mentally to a verbal showdown, then she might at least have a small victory.

Sakon followed her down some stairs, and they came into a short hallway. Sounds of breakfast came to both of them. Sakon licked his lips. He probably hadn't eaten yet. She realized she was starved as well. She hadn't eaten since her lunch with Link yesterday. It seemed so far away now.

Now, if only she could have the advantage of knowing what Ganondorf wanted...

Her eyes sought the tall, fiery haired man. When she did find him, she realized no type of mental preparation could have made her ready for this.

A woman was violently sucking his tongue out, seated across his lap. Zelda's eyebrows shot up, and she turned to look at Sakon in astonishment. The stupid little man only snickered.

"That's Mariah Majora Masklee. She's his woman."

"No kidding," Zelda sarcastically commented. Sakon glared at her and roughly pushed her towards the table, then forcefully made her sit. Ganondorf and his 'woman' looked up, both looking a bit confused at the interruption. Zelda crossed her arms and sat back, eyebrow raised.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes—" Mariah started, but Ganondorf silenced her. He put her back into her chair and joined his hands on the table surface, smirking.

"Ah, princess. How did you sleep?"

Zelda glared at him. "Don't call me that. I never spent such an awful night, though, if that can satisfy you."

"Oh, it does, it does."

Mariah was scowling, visibly piqued that her make-out session with Ganon was over. She was shooting daggers at Zelda from her side of the table. "So, this is Harkinian's progeny? Hmph. I've seen better."

Ganondorf didn't seem daunted by his lover's annoyance. "She is worth millions, Mariah. I understand that it doesn't seem like it at the moment, but it's true."

"She doesn't seem like anything. Ganon, you said she'd be worth it."

Ganondorf ignored her comment. He peered at Zelda, who was forcing herself not to fidget. "Miss Harkinian, are you aware of the complete circumstances for which you were kidnapped? I'm not saying this because I expect you to understand. You just have to comprehend that your father's company should be mine, instead of yours. Besides, you aren't truly interested in his work, are you? Dragmire corporations could boost Harkinian to new heights, if only your father dropped out of the course."

"I've mentioned this before. It won't happen."

"Stubborn as always. I will be honest with you, Miss Harkinian. If your father gives in, then you will be set free. I'm afraid, however, that if your father does not relent his company soon, severe consequences may come to you. Would you like to call him and explain this clearly to him, for your sake?"

Zelda rolled her eyes, watching as her kidnapper fell into silence as the waiter put a plateful of food in front of her. When he left, she dug in, pretending that she hadn't heard Ganondorf, despite how much she wanted to phone someone out there and plead for help.

Link, perhaps.

"Did you hear me?" Ganondorf asked, irritated by her silence. She raised her eyes.

"I did. But I'm too hungry for now."

Mariah leant forward, glaring icily. "Now listen up, little piece of snot, you're wasting our precious time. Either you call now or we withdraw our suggestion!"

"We will have none of that," Ganondorf hurriedly growled at his lover. Zelda snorted as she swallowed a greasy potato.

"You can have your little fun back in your room. I'm not moving until I'm done eating."

Amused, Ganondorf fixed his gaze on her. She kept her eye on her plate, pretending that she wasn't intimidated. He spoke again, calmer this time. "I take it you're playing it peacefully. So you gave up arguing?"

Zelda shot him a brief smile and said, certainty in her voice, "You won't win."

"I wouldn't bet on that. I received a call when we arrived here last night. All of Hyrule is out to find you, princess, but I doubt anyone will truly find you. One single agency knows I'm out of the country, but they probably have no idea where in this vast land I hide. A respectable place like this one is the last place they'll think of."

Zelda's eyebrow rose way up. "Respectable? And they serve grilled potatoes for breakfast?" Mariah glared like she wanted to strangle her. "And who's this caller you talk of?"

Ganondorf smirked, apparently ignorant of his lover's anger. "I have a few friends in the international business locales. Just last night, a certain Kafei Dotour called asking to restrain me within Hyrule. This quick-witted young man works for the detective agency your father hired to find you."

Link. Kafei Dotour had surely spoken to Link.

Zelda smiled, not letting her thought train show. "Fine then. Whatever. I'll be calling my father now."

Ganondorf tossed her a cell phone, and she slowly dialled, bringing the tiny device to her ear.

It rang twice, and suddenly the butler answered. "Harkinian residence. How may help you?"

"Jenkins, it's Zelda. Could you please hand me my father?"

"Miss Zelda!" The butler exclaimed, visibly surprised. Zelda refrained from smiling fondly. Mariah was staring at her like a cat examines a canary. "Oh! You're alive! I'd hand you your father, but he's at the detective agency! Where are you?"

"I'm not sure, Jenkins. Could you redirect the call to my father's personal phone, please? I'm sure I won't be a bother," she added, and the butler chuckled, relieved to hear her fooling around.

"I will. A second, please."

A few seconds later, the phone began ringing again. Zelda did her best to hide her happiness. Things were turning out even better than she had expected. Her father was at the agency. Maybe she'd get a hold of Link or someone and slip them a few subtle indications. Her father answered, "Yes!"

She giggled, "Daddy?"

"Zelda?" He all but shrieked into the receiver, and she heard a sudden quiet around him on the line. He was not alone. Perfect. "Zelda, dear, how are you?"

"I'm unharmed, Daddy, but please, I've got a message for you. It's urgent. Do you have a pen and paper?"

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, but Zelda smiled at him, shrugging nonchalantly.

"I do, sweetheart, but where are you?"

"Daddy, I can't tell you, alright? I hardly know myself. Ganondorf and his girlfriend are watching me." One clue. Come on, they could find this. "But he wanted me to tell you to surrender the company or I pay for it and whatnot. Don't believe him, Daddy!"

Ganondorf laughed loudly, and her father gasped. "He's with you, Zelda! Oh, when I get my hands on him, I'll"

Zelda cut him off, "Daddy, please, could you—"

"Are you on conference, or on speaker mode?"

"No."

"Good. I'll hand you Kafei Dotour. He's a fine young man. He'll help you, sweet—"

"Miss Harkinian?" A smooth voice cut her father off. He'd taken the phone out of her father's hands. "I'll be quick. They must be timing you. We know where you are. You mustn't despair, all right? Don't do anything rash. We've already dispatched a friend of yours to help you out. Link is coming, don't worry, and I repeat, don't do anything stupid, alright?"

"Alright," she answered, holding back her extreme happiness. "I trust you'll be taking care of everything."

"Very well played until now, Miss Harkinian. Stay alive, and all will be well. Don't worry. Now I'm handing the phone back to your father. Be safe."

"Thank you. … Daddy?"

"Sweetheart?" He asked, voice squeaky and worried.

"Just…" She shot a look to Ganondorf, who hadn't noticed a thing, she had tried so hard to keep the same tone, "… Just be careful what you do, alright?"

"Same to you, Zelda," her father sadly said. "Love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

With that, she shut the phone, and Ganondorf grabbed it, checked the number that had just been called, saw it was the Harkinian mansion, and smirked. Zelda felt relief flooding her veins as she saw him pocket the phone again. He probably thought Jenkins had redirected the call to her father's office.

She would be saved, be fine. Link was coming for her! She had never been so happy.

She would be a model hostage. Ganondorf wouldn't know what hit him. The bastard.

* * *

Link groaned as he heard a knock on his door. A giggle on the other side told him exactly what, or rather whom, it was. He rolled over, slung a bare arm over the pillow and tugged it so it covered his face. He'd locked the door. The woman would go away. 

"Oh, Mister Kokirin, I have a friend to present you!"

Link would have rolled his eyes if they hadn't been tightly closed. He tried recalling what the dream he'd awoken from was all about. If he remembered well, he was spending some 'quality time' with Zelda… Oh, that's right. And she'd been wearing this really nice little number… It was too early for him to censor himself anyway.

Which was why when the hotelkeeper called him from behind his door, he let out a loud cuss. A long silence hung over the place, and a weak voice could be heard, probably the hotelkeeper's friend.

"I think he's not up to it."

"You're right. Well, I guess we'll wait. But you have to see him. I could just picture his nice little—"

Link tightened his jaw and muffled any sounds with the pillow. He didn't care about what women thought of him, so long as they didn't say it aloud when he was in the near vicinity. He forced his mind back to more pleasant thoughts, mainly how Zelda's legs were endless and looked so darned perfect to the touch…

When he was fairly sure the two annoying women were gone, he opened one eye and shot a weak glance at the bedside clock. It was three in the afternoon. He'd slept the morning and most of the afternoon away. His clothes were lying in a heap on the floor. He vaguely thought of picking them up so that the hotelkeeper didn't get any more ideas. Reaching up, he touched his chin. Very light stubble scratched at his fingertips. Nothing worthy of a shave, he decided.

He let the covers slip off his bare torso and swung a leg out. Perhaps he'd change boxers, but whatever.

His beeper was flashing a message. He picked it up and had to consciously focus on what was being said.

'Got a call from her. Call me for details.'

Link felt all the sleep fade away. He snapped to attention and grabbed his cell phone. Pressing the same familiar button, he waited, half dressed, for Kafei's response.

"Kafei Dotour."

"You messaged me."

Kafei's voice perked up. "Link! There you are! I was wondering if you were alright!"

"I drove all damn night and crashed as soon as I could. When and how did she call?"

"She called early this morning. Apparently Dragmire ordered her to call her father's mansion. From what the butler told us, she asked to be redirected to her father's cell phone. Her father was here with us, so I got to slip her a word without Dragmire's knowledge. She agreed to stay put and wait for you to come up."

"Good," Link breathed, suddenly relieved.

"Link, you didn't take time to grab your laptop, did you?"

"No."

Kafei sighed. "Too bad. I could have sent you some interesting stuff. Like Mariah Majora Masklee's bio. But I guess I'll just supply that to the authorities. I'm currently in contact with Termina's juridical system. They've accepted to help us out. Apparently, they've been trying to catch some recent illegal gangs, and their leader. Just happened like that, their targets and our little friends across the street from you are the same."

"Great. Things are turning out pretty well."

"I wouldn't get too cocky about it. More likely than not, Dragmire has a trick up his sleeve."

Link muttered as they both hung up, "Right now I just want to keep him from killing Zelda."

* * *

Zelda knew when she was being watched. And not just obviously watched by Sakon, who was not at all subtle about it. Someone else was watching her. Someone hidden. Indoors? How strange. 

Her eyes carefully took in the room. It was a bar, with a badly lit stage in the back and black walls and big plants in the corners. Small round tables all over the place… She was seated close to the counter. A few people chattered, and her attention focused on them first, before falling on someone who would have easily been bypassed, so unsuspicious-looking as she was.

She was a dark skinned beauty, tanned and bright haired, with light lipstick contrasting with her tan. Her legs were long and crossed under the table, with long pants flowing around her round hips. Her well-manicured hands were toying with a spoon lazily. She wasn't staring directly back at Zelda, but their eyes met from below the woman's lashes.

And Zelda swore she saw a secretive wink. Immediately feeling safe, Zelda acknowledged her with a tiny nod. Her mind questioned the woman's identity. Why was she here, and how did she come into the whole thing? She looked over at Sakon, who was seated across from her, a magazine open before him, hand in his coat, most likely holding his gun. Running was not an option. Ganondorf and Mariah had disappeared to an area unknown. Zelda wondered if Ganondorf had been serious when he'd said that, should anyone question Sakon's and her presence in the large room, they were to say they were dating.

Like she would date a man like _Sakon_, of all people.

Zelda had been handed a magazine herself, and she pretended to flip through the pages. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the tanned woman, seated a few tables away, scribbling something down absently, like she was an author and she was taking notes.

Zelda fleetingly thought that it would be just peachy if this woman turned out to be a simple author looking for ideas.

She saw her stand eventually. Sakon noticed her then, and his eyes widened appreciatively. Dark-skinned-beauty shot him a seductive smile, but came straight to Zelda, putting a hand calmly to the back of the young woman's neck, leaning forward—so that Sakon got a busying eyeful—and asked, "Are you alright? You look a bit pale."

Such genuine concern made Zelda's heart warm up. "Oh, I'm fine." Here goes. "I'm just, uh… Spending some time with my brother, here. Say hello, um… Sakon."

"Hello," Sakon dumbly mumbled, eyes not leaving the woman's chest. Well aware of this, she allowed herself to roll her eyes.

"Well, if you ever have a problem, feel free to call me."

Zelda feigned discomfort for Sakon's sake and interest to pretend nothing was wrong, despite how a folded piece of paper had been slipped down her collar by the woman's seemingly empty hand, both exchanged a tiny understanding glance, and Zelda's curiosity was perked, "Oh? You're a doctor?"

"Officially, yes," the woman warmly said, bringing her hand down from Zelda's neck and outstretching it in presentation, "Nabooru Gerun, pleased to make your acquaintance. You are…?"

Sakon seemed to snap out of it. He shot Zelda a meaningful glance. "My sister." He couldn't wipe away the small trail of drool that had made its way down to his chin fast enough. Nabooru Gerun refrained from laughing.

"I guessed that." She sighed, then. "Well, you're both lovely company, but I'm afraid I've a meeting with a colleague in half an hour."

Disappointed that a friendly face was leaving her, Zelda smiled weakly. "Good day, then."

"Yes. I trust we'll be seeing more of each other," Nabooru cryptically said, a gentle smile on her light lips. Sakon seemed pleased to hear this, unaware of the tone she was using. Zelda was relieved.

"Alright."

Then, Nabooru Gerun, a complete stranger, walked out of the room.

* * *

**That's done. Expect more soon. And I mean it, this time.**

**What's going on now? Zelda knows she's potentially safe, Ganondorf is being his nasty self, Masklee is a bitch (you know you thought it), Link is harassed by crazed hotelkeepers (though as a female, I would find it very hard tokeep quietmyself, but whatever), Kafei is at work against the forces of evil (oh, great), and what's this? Nabooru?**

**Honestly, did you think she'd be kept out? That woman is just perfect for the role I'm thinking of. cackles in anticipation of what is to come**

**Alright, now. Review and whatever, if you think it was nice of me to add more. This is not a threat, I repeat, this is NOT a threat.**

**:P**

**Love,**

**CM**


	6. Enter the Help Factor

**GREATEST APOLOGIES for the delay. Unexpected and time-consuming things happened. But this is my little peace offering.**

**I know what you're thinking, so just read, little people!**

**Nighttime Activities**

**Part 6: Enter the Help Factor…**

**By CM**

'Oh fuck, no,' Link had the time to formulate the horrified thought as he slowed down into the lobby. The last step of the stairs, to his despair, creaked a tad too loudly. Immediately, a crowd of female faces turned to him. Silence took over for a brief second, and Link took advantage of the calm before the storm to try and race back upstairs. Hopefully he'd make it before they did.

He didn't even have time to finish his 180 that already a chorus of loud squeals pierced his eardrums. He darted up, but many well-manicured hands took hold of his shirt, roughly pulling him back down. He was pinned to the wall. Their fifty-something-old faces batted their lashes prettily at him, but all he could see was the crowd of women too old for him.

He winced, a cloud of cheap perfume hitting him and almost knocking him out. _Not_ a good thing.

Looking around desperately for an escape route, he felt them close in on him. What were they going to do? They wouldn't try to— Would they? _Could_ they?

Oh Din, being harassed by a crowd of needy women was so not a nice way to die. Especially when the only person he wouldn't mind being harassed by was just next door. Guarded by a maniac, sure, but at least she was daring and sensual and—

Snap out of it, he ordered to his brain. They're trying to take your shirt off.

The hotelkeeper, far from being protective of her clients, was currently tugging at his sleeve, trying to get it off. He raised his arm away, and his attempt to fight back managed to make them lay off, if only a little.

Had they any shame at all?

And then, like a ray of sunshine in the middle of the night, or so his mind decided, he saw one woman. One woman alone, a tall, dark-skinned beauty, sitting in a chair, at the other side of the lobby, unmoving, was watching him. He made eye contact with her the best he could, fending off prodding hands, and made a face like, "What are you doing there? Help me!"

She seemed to get the message. Standing, round hips hugged by her pencil skirt, she calmly walked over. Carefully making her way through the crowd, she came face to face with him, approximately the same size as he was, and planted her full lips right onto his.

Though Link would have preferred another way to go about it, he didn't mind the kiss at all. In fact, if the thought of Zelda hadn't popped in his mind, he wouldn't have felt guilty for finding the kiss enjoyable.

It was short lived. The woman's hands didn't roam as much, but they embraced him to make the others' attempts difficult. Coming to rest at his shoulders, she pressed him against the wall. Finally, she lifted her mouth from his, still leaning against him, like a shield, and said, "Hey honey. I've missed you."

Link, blinking, had to consciously bring himself back into self-preservation mode. He smiled weakly at this total stranger of a woman and responded, voice hoarse, "Hey… Baby. I… missed you too?"

Though this exchange was less than convincing, the other women backed off, looking scandalized. The hotelkeeper, probably adorned in her prettiest dress, a bright fuchsia and neon yellow thing with frills everywhere, which must have been very stylish in prehistory, snarled.

"I thought you said your girlfriend wasn't coming before tomorrow!"

"Change of plans," the tanned beauty flippantly declared. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have a reservation at the local seafood restaurant. Thank you," she cleared a quick way to the door, and shoved Link through it, turning back to the disappointed crowd. "Oh, and please check him out in your book. Our stay here has been shortened."

Link was about to complain but a sharp look from the woman shut him up.

Temporarily.

* * *

Pacing to and fro in her cell, Zelda read and re-read the note Nabooru Gerun had slipped to her. A few simple, quick phrases had been penned down, and their slanted, feminine writing told her that Nabooru had written them herself.

'Termina's Governmental Action Team is on the lookout for you. Have established contact with Hylian agency and will contact field agent in Termina. Do not provoke G.D. or give in to any demands until we infiltrate MBL. Good luck.'

The words made her feel like an agent herself. She was comforted and concerned by the fact that so many people were looking for her.

Was Link too weak? Had he tried something? What if they'd caught him? No, Nabooru had announced that she would… Would be establishing contact with Link?

Zelda sunk down on her cot. She furrowed her brow. If Link fell for Nabooru's looks, she'd kill him the instant she was set free. Link was hers, ever since that first night in the bar. Ever since.

Ripping the paper up as quietly as she could, Zelda made tiny rolls of each piece and stuck them in between the walls and floorboards, so well they would be impossible to take out from there, if they were noticed in the first place.

As she was finishing her task, a loud knock at her door made her sit up suddenly. The door swung open and Sakon came in, unsuspecting. He pointed at her and motioned sharply for her to come out.

She was certain that Sakon enjoyed ordering her around. It seemed like she was the only one he had authority over.

In any case, she obeyed Kafei and Nabooru's orders: to not get killed. To follow through with this order, she complied with Sakon's. Standing, she walked passed him. His hand reached up to try to brush her backside, but she quickly moved out of his reach, glaring. He got the message. Unfortunately for him, she still had some authority anyway.

* * *

"I'm sorry, that was very nice of you back there, but why are you meddling with my affairs?" Link asked, loudly, once they were out onto East Clock Square. Children ran about, adults enjoyed a nice afternoon. East Clock was the most respected area in Clock Town, with the mayor's office overlooking the plaza and all the most expensive money makers surrounding it.

"To help you out," the young woman said, taking a glance at her thin wristwatch.

"Why?" He asked, incredulous. "Who are you anyway?"

She turned her dark eyes onto him, penetrating him with a sharp, intelligent look. "My name is Nabooru Gerun. I work for Termina's highly secretive governmental action team." At Link's raised eyebrow, she explained simply. "A spy. A look-out. Undercover agent, if you like."

Link nodded respectfully, and she shouldered her purse a bit higher, walking in long, model-like strides. Link had to actually walk at his normal speed to keep up with her, instead of slowing down.

"And you helped me because?"

"It's no use hiding your purpose from me, Mr. Kokirin. Termina's GAT knows who and what you are. And why you are here," she added, shooting him a simple, no-nonsense look. "We heard of what happened in Hyrule, and it became one of our priorities. However," she bothered to look sour then, shooting him an up and down look that made him frown, "we were not allowed to take matters into our own hands, as this would infringe international police laws. As responsible for the case, you are currently most important worker on the scene."

Link looked curious. She explained. "You and Miss Harkinian share the same nationality. If a country sends their agents into a foreign country to help their own citizen, said foreign country comes second. But we still have power," she warned, looking severe. "I would suggest that you do not turn to violent solutions unless we gave you our accord, Mr. Kokirin."

Link frowned, shooting her a cold look. "I am not stupid, Miss Gerun."

"Nabooru. As of today and until the end of this mission, you and I are fiancés. I took the liberty of booking us a two bedroom suite at Tower Hotel, in South Clock. Don't worry about watch guards. We have an undercover agent constantly on the lookout near the Milk Bar Latte."

Link sighed, absorbing all the information. "Are you planning to attack soon?"

"Hopefully, we won't need to attack. We're still in hot water concerning Masklee, so it might be a bit difficult to get her to surrender. But that is of no concern to foreigners. For now Zelda Harkinian's life primes over drug businesses." She slowed as they reached the opposite side of East Clock plaza, coming to a big, darkly lit restaurant with a large terrace. She chose a table outside, and motioned for him to sit across from her.

From there, they had a perfect view of the Latte Bar, all the way across the square. Link turned back to Nabooru Gerun as she placed her purse on a third chair beside her. "But that doesn't answer my question. When are you planning to act?"

Nabooru looked up, seeing his determination, and smiled, her dark gold eyes shining. For once, she looked more like a human and less like a workaholic. "Don't worry. We have already started taking action. I myself," she explained, "have taken undercover contact with Miss Harkinian just this morning."

"What?" Link gaped, "What did you tell her? How?"

Nabooru shrugged. "There are ways to get Latte memberships through fraud, Mr. Kokirin." Then, furrowing a brow, as though his other question was mildly insignificant, she said, "I only gave her some advice. Not to provoke any trouble until we got there."

He raised a suspicious eyebrow. She seemed to remember something. Taking her purse in her lap, she pulled out a wallet and was about to pull out a card, when a waiter bounded over.

"May I take your orders?"

Nabooru waved a perfectly tanned and manicured hand. "Drinks only, please. I'll be having a glass of water. You?" She asked Link.

"A need a coffee," he mumbled.

"Water and coffee," the waiter repeated, taking a few specifications from Link on how he'd like to have his coffee on his notepad. Nabooru smiled sweetly at the man penning things down.

"How is your milk?"

Link frowned in curiosity at Nabooru and her question as the waiter looked up.

"Well, a bad loss in the back room gave us quite a scare. We'll be fixing it soon. It'll be renewed in the next hour."

With those words and Nabooru's obvious scowl and sheet white complexion, the waiter walked back inside the restaurant. Link gazed questioningly at his 'fiancée'. She smiled, her pale face returning to normal, returning to her purse and pulling out a card. She handed it to him.

"This is the Latte's membership card. Usually, you have to have connections with the owners, but they never question you if you have a card. And this," she said, handing him a whole wallet, "is your temporary identity."

Link frowned intently, opening the wallet and finding a few business cards, supposedly from his job, two credit cards, pictures of Nabooru…

He had to admire how convincing it was. With this, should his identity ever be questioned, he'd probably make it through every guard without a cinch. He felt the urge to go try it out immediately. A look from Nabooru told him to stay put.

"You could try, but I don't suggest it. If anything, they'd be looking out for your face. I'm not saying you should avoid it, but just in case. Also, there was a problem this morning at the Latte."

Link looked up from a frighteningly convincing picture of Nabooru kissing a young man very close in appearance to himself. Because of its small size, the picture was just enough. He frowned worriedly. "A problem? How so?"

"I don't know the details. I was told just two minutes ago."

"You were with me two minutes a—Wait… The waiter?"

She smiled weakly. "Right. Now," she leaned backwards a bit as the waiter came over and placed their two drinks on the table. Link added cream and sugar, then drank a small sip, holding the cup by the handle, his other hand taking his real wallet out. Nabooru motioned for him to give it to the waiter. Link, though reluctantly, parted with his true wallet, and replaced it with the false one. The waiter bowed briefly. Nabooru smiled at him. "Don't lose it."

"Don't count on it, ma'am," he said, shooting Link a look that reassured the detective. His belongings were safe with the government.

Nabooru took a long swill of her glass. Carefully placing it back on the table, she smiled at Link, her new co-worker.

"Tonight, some action should be taken, so keep on your toes."

* * *

Early afternoon, a time during which Mariah did not like disturbances. "We discovered that a member of the Latte had false ID, ma'am."

Mariah looked up, frowning, from her glass of liquor. She glared at the security guard, and barked, making people look up, "That's nothing new. Who was it?"

The man looked down at a scrap of paper filled with scribbles, then dared gaze again at his employer. "A man by the name of Sakon."

Mariah stared blankly at him, before smiling at Ganondorf as he sat by her. He pecked her cheek. "I'm sorry, darling," he smoothly said, "Sakon is my… right-hand man."

She smiled, then turned a sharp glare onto her employee. "You heard that? Be more careful next time."

With a mumbled apology, the guard retreated. With that, Zelda's heartbeat slowed. For a moment, she had feared that Link had tried getting in, but been rated Persona Non Grata. It seemed that no such attempt had been made, but still, her heart had leapt.

It was afternoon. She knew from the clock beyond the bar counter.

Somehow, she thought, being held hostage was not as bad as it could have been. Mariah kept Ganon's lecherous hands busy, Sakon had to play the part of the sibling, and since she stayed in the dining area most of the time, he couldn't attack behind closed doors.

Still, it had been so long since she'd seen a familiar, reassuring face. She missed her father, and Malon and Sheik, and she missed Link and their one-time making out in her club lounge. She missed his warmth, his smile.

Instead, she was stuck with an unattractive, boring, sick-minded 'sibling', a power-hungry, lustful, rich businessman and his thoughtless, bitch girlfriend.

And Link was still nowhere in sight.

A woman came by their table. She looked like an acquaintance of Mariah.

"Oh, Ganon," Masklee purred. "This is Cremia Romani. She has a private little restaurant not far from here, a dear little place. Maybe we could stop by there?"

Ganondorf shook Cremia's hand, obviously checking her out from head to foot. Then, he smiled charmingly. "I'm afraid, darling, that due to current circumstances," at this, he glanced at Zelda, who tensed, "we cannot do that. But maybe some other day."

Mariah looked about to whine, but she stopped short, seeing her man look at Cremia far too appreciatively. Cremia Romani, on her part, was making polite conversation with Sakon, who was practically drooling.

Zelda nervously refrained from speaking, until Cremia addressed herself directly to her. The young woman's voice was soft, and the kindness she heard in it appalled Zelda. How could a woman with so nice a tone be acquainted with scum like Mariah Masklee?

"You seem pensive…?"

"Zelda," she responded wonderingly. "I'm sorry, I wasn't really focusing."

Cremia smiled softly. "That's alright. I, myself, wasn't feeling that well. So I just dropped by," at this she spoke to Mariah, "to ask about something I heard, about something that happened here this morning? Nothing too awful, I hope?"

Mariah scowled. "An old regular, a man by the name of Darmani Goroni, turned out to be acquainted with the Termina GAT. We had him taken care of."

Zelda had no doubt the cruel light in Mariah's eye meant a single thing. Darmani Goroni, whoever he was, had been killed by Masklee's underlings. A shiver ran down both Zelda's and Cremia's spines. Cremia looked shocked and pale.

"Oh my," she breathed after a long, horrified silence, "Oh my."

"Oh, would you please grow a spine?" Mariah snapped. "He was a bother anyway. Always drinking half a glass per evening. A waste."

Cremia said nothing, but smiled an ill-at-ease grin. "Yes. I… Ah… Well, I'll be off now. I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you."

With that, she left Zelda to her pool of darkness. Zelda sunk lower into her chair. Ganondorf, Mariah in his lap, mumbled something along the lines of, "She was odd. May I run a check on her?"

Mariah glared at nothing. Obviously, Ganon wanted to make Cremia his bedmate. "No," she muttered, "she's clean."

* * *

Nabooru slammed a fist on the table between her glass and papers spread. To Link, it seemed like she had hardened her gaze, though it was still surprisingly limpid. Nabooru had, for an instant, looked despaired and had lost the steely attitude he'd known of her all day.

"Darmani," she mumbled shakily, as though trembling with rage. "They got Darmani."

Cremia Romani, as she had been introduced to Link, looked much more vulnerable and sweet than he'd expect from a secret agent. She had been whispering information to Nabooru ever since she'd shown up on their suite doorstep.

Link's affairs, messily spread in his room, contrasted in order with Nabooru's chambers, which looked so tidy, he wondered if she'd slept in them at all. The only incontestable thing in the suite was the luxurious décor.

"I don't suggest that you go in there," Cremia whispered to Nabooru. Link, beside them, was leaning forward as close as he could to grasp their low voices. "Masklee had him killed. Who knows what would happen to you…"

"I know," Nabooru nodded, voice a bit choked. Link guessed that Darmani was one of her teammates. But Nabooru quickly regained her cold, snappy, leading way. "How did you learn?"

"Masklee's own words." Cremia took a second to compose herself. "On the bright side, I had a talk with our little Zelda. She's doing fine," she said to Link, who perked up in relief. "It seems to me Dragmire still hasn't put his dirty paws on her, though he's dying to."

Link tried to keep a patient look, but he obviously was tired, "When in Hyrule are we going to act? I'm tired of staying on the sidelines!"

Nabooru turned to him, and finally he saw what she had in her eyes. They were wetter than usual, but the look in them was only of determination. She motioned to Cremia, addressing herself to her, "You may take time off. You deserve it."

Then turning to look at Link, she said, in a tone that left no place for arguments, "We act tonight."

* * *

**Love to you all,**

**CM**


	7. Equals to:

**Well, this is part seven. I'm plotting (okay, okay. Planning. _Planning_,) one or two other parts until this ends. Most likely two. For sure, the next part will be entitled... Oh, heck. You know what? I won't even tell you. It would take out all the fun.**

**Anyway.**

**Warning:** Language**, probably. And I think that's all. Oh. And** Link uber-coolness and sexiness**. Just so you can prepare the smelling salts, ladies.**

**Nighttime Activities  
****Part 7: Equals To…**  
**By CM**

"I suppose," Link breathed with difficulty, "that this is your idea of a funny joke."

"Actually," Nabooru smirked, tightening the knot around Link's neck, "I think this is amongst the best ideas I've ever had."

"You would think that." He brushed her hands away and fixed his tie himself, giving him some space to breathe. "So, now I guess you're going to tell me we have to also pretend that we're celebrating our future marriage?"

"No," Nabooru said. "We're not. We're celebrating our actual marriage."

He stopped adjusting his tie to look at her blankly. "I beg your what-the-fuck?"

Nabooru sighed, taking a step back to admire Link's suit, an elegant tux, which seemed to enhance his square shoulders, the ones he always kept hidden in a t-shirt. He was quite handsome; she had to admit it. But he had this annoying tendency to second-doubt her.

"I'm assuming by that none-too-polite expression that you're wondering what I've got in mind?" She grinned, pulling him by the tie towards her. He glared at the jerky movement. "I'll tell you." She ran a finger down his navy blue collar. He wore black and navy. Nabooru didn't know why, but she didn't want him to wear black and white. Too James-Bond-ish for her mind. "We're going to throw a party, tonight, in the Latte. In the confusion and drunken stupor, you steal away your lady, and then you go home."

"And you? And the party goers?"

"While it's none of your business," Nabooru sighed, running a thick brush through her silky hair, looking into the bathroom mirror and away from the door, where he was leaning, "I will stay a bit longer, get Masklee to admit she is part of a junk commerce, and once everything is recorded, I settle in for the arrest. As for the party-goers," she smirked, "trust me. They know how to defend themselves."

"And Ganondorf?"

This time, Nabooru went silent. She paused in her careful work. "… Once the drugs are exposed… We'll get a hand on him. Leave it to us."

Link furrowed a brow, but said nothing.

"Ready?" She asked. Link looked down at himself. All he was missing were shoes. But that wasn't a problem. The hotel staff had given him a neat pair. In his pockets, his new wallet and ID, some money, and hidden in the sole of his shoes, two knives. He looked up.

"Why can't I just get a gun?"

"Is that a whine I hear?" Nabooru asked. "Give me a break. They security test important guests, but they won't test every single one of them. Once everyone is inside, you'll be handed a gun by Cremia. So stop complaining."

"Fine." Link frowned. "Will this turn into a full-blown brawl or something?"

"If need be. But you won't be there anymore, since you'll have left with your princess a long time before. Got it?" She shot him a severe look.

"Yeah. Got it," Link said, unpleasantly.

* * *

"You've been awfully quiet as of late," Ganondorf smirked. Across the table, between Mariah and Sakon, Zelda barely looked up.

"My father," she said weakly, playing the part of a failing girl, "will come for me."

Ganondorf chuckled, taking a long swill of his wine. Around them, other patrons didn't question anything, not even the evident misery on Zelda's face.

"Six thirty," Mariah said. "Perhaps my darling is hungry?" Her honeyed voice cooed for Ganon's attention. He ignored her, instead fascinated by Zelda.

"All this," he thoughtfully said, "for the ownership of a company you don't even want. I'll let you buy the shares, if you want them so badly, but why struggle for the whole thing?" He shook his head, smirking. "Do you have any idea wh—"

"I'm struggling for my father's company," she spat suddenly, without permission, "because I'll die before letting it in the hands of a shark like you!"

Ganondorf's previously pleasant face melted away to reveal true, livid rage. "You'd die," he growled. "Well, I suppose you'll be pleased to hear that I'm tired of waiting for your father." He stood, making the table quake. "And have nothing better on my agenda than insure that your preferences are abided by."

She paled, and her eyes widened. Then, suddenly, unexpectedly, Mariah said, in a cold voice, "Ganon, cool it. She's only been with us for two days. Give it a break."

Ganondorf glared at his bedmate, then sat back down, compliant, but angry. Zelda looked from one to the other. And she realized. The two of them were like the heads of the same hydra. All she had to do was turn them against each other and escape while they fought. It left the issue of Sakon, but he seemed like the kind to go buckle-kneed if kicked in the right spot.

She smiled. "Thank you, Miss Masklee. I really don't know how you manage to put up with him."

She coldly grinned back at her. "None of your business, brat face." She then glanced at Ganondorf. "Though it's true he isn't always the most pleasant person."

"Quiet, Mariah," he ordered, and she scowled, shutting it. "If you don't want to regret it." He glared at Zelda. "And don't try that. I'm not a fool."

Zelda sighed. Back to the drawing board.

"Miss Masklee?" The table's occupants' eyes flew up to look at Cremia. She was shyly smiling. Ganondorf's face turned to satisfaction, and Mariah looked annoyed.

"What?" She barked.

Cremia looked uncomfortable. "I have a couple, friends of mine, who have cancelled their wedding reservation because of the unexpected costs of the reception. They were hoping you'd let them throw it here, tonight."

"Do we looked decked out for a wedding?" Mariah asked, tone frosty, but Ganondorf put a hand to her arm. He smiled charmingly at Cremia, and Zelda remembered the way he had kidnapped her, that day in the restaurant. It seemed so far away now.

"Mariah," he smoothly said, "I'm sure this couple of hers does not care for appearances. They want a nice place to cool off in and celebrate."

Instantly melting, Mariah smiled. "We'll let them in."

Zelda watched as Cremia looked giddy with joy, and she thought of the unfortunate couple. They would never know about her attempts to escape.

* * *

"That was easier than I thought," Nabooru breathed into Link's ear as they stepped into the Latte bar. Already, a crowd had gathered, and, to Link's discomfort, began to cheer at them.

His attention switched to finding Zelda. He didn't realize that he was playing the game along with Nabooru. He didn't even think twice when the audience asked for a kiss of the newlyweds. All he could think of was finding Zelda.

Two days had passed already in a blur, the afternoon where Zelda had been kidnapped, the day where he'd been harassed by the hotelkeeper, and all of today where Nabooru had appeared out of nowhere.

It was late now, and his watch counted nineteen hours before the end of Ganondorf's three day allocation. He knew that handing the company over was not an option. He was left with only one possibility. Finding Zelda and getting out before ten o'clock tonight, which was the time where Nabooru intended to act.

"Snap out of it," Nabooru hissed when she was sure no one looked, "keep up the show."

Link smiled back at her as fondly as he could. Deep inside, he just wanted to strangle the woman.

"Will you give me this dance?" He asked, looking for an occasion to spot people around the room. She nodded curtly, smiling delightedly, but her eyes were sharper than ever. He supposed this was what she looked like on a mission. Unpleasant and effective.

And a wonderful actress.

They chose a slow song on purpose, moving round to make sure that Link got eye contact with Zelda, and so Nabooru could spot Mariah.

Nabooru found her target first. She breathed into Link's ear, "Got it. You?"

"She's nowhere in sight," Link said, pretending to nuzzle Nabooru's ear. There were sighs and smiles in the assembly—he didn't care. "After this dance I'll check out the backrooms. Maybe Dragmire didn't want her to attempt an escape during the party."

Nabooru's eyes darted to the clock over the bar. "It's nine thirty-five. You have an twenty-five minutes to get out." She smiled softly as though she was in the clouds. "And then I move in. I won't be checking for you."

"No need," Link breathed, spotting the door to the back buildings. "Do I report back?"

"Only if you don't find her. Alright, end of song. Good luck."

"Nice working with you," Link said, though he didn't really think so.

"Same to you. You're a good guy."

* * *

"Tomorrow at three," Ganondorf snickered to Zelda, "I'll be forced to take your life. If your father doesn't obey me, that is."

"Tomorrow at three," Zelda smiled back, eyes glaring, "I'll be laughing at you as you get arrested. And there's no if. I _will_ be laughing at you and you _will_ get arrested."

Ganondorf shook his head. "Delusions," he mumbled. "They feed you in your late hour."

Zelda smiled softly, averting her eyes. She folded her hands in her lap, staring at the floor. They were in a little side-room, one that did not completely block out the party noises. Ganondorf paced slowly, going past her and then turning back.

"Interesting. You don't seem to want to attend this wedding ceremony they are celebrating in the main room."

"You wouldn't let me attend," Zelda whispered softly, flatly. "It's a waste of my energy."

"Ah," Ganon smirked. "Perhaps your time with me has enlightened you, at last." He gripped her chin between two fingers, forcing her to stare up at him. He snickered in her face. "A pity," he mumbled, "to be without choice but to kill you."

"You have no back-up plan, Ganon?" Zelda sweetly asked. "What if I escape?"

"I have news for you." Ganondorf moved towards the door, leaning against it. "At this very instant, a few acquaintances of mine have just finished placing bombs in every single one of your father's properties. Your cozy home, his busy workplace, his car, his bodyguards' cars, even his chalet are as we finish speaking," he checked his watch, smiling, "are now rigged with explosives. Plastic, completely undetectable, and perfectly discreet. Also activated by an unknown number of digits' code I will input myself in the next five minutes and which no other man on this planet knows of.

"Let me explain," he breathed as Zelda's face grew horrified, "if all else fails, even if you escape unscathed, should I not obtain the company, it all blows up, and you won't have a daddy left to go home to. And the disastrous accident will result in me buying the company from stunned administrators. Do you understand, finally, Miss Harkinian, why it was so imperative for your father to give in?"

* * *

The struggle didn't last long. As soon as Link had managed to pull the guard named Sakon into the men's room, he had hit him violently at the base of the spine, and the man had crumbled to the ground.

Link wondered why Ganondorf hadn't bothered to safeguard the not-so-hidden room. He shrugged the tux jacket off his shoulders, throwing it into a nearby garbage bin. Leaning down to slip his shoe soles open, he retrieved the two knives, slipping one into the double layer of his sleeve and the other at the back of his belt. Both covered with protective slips, they kept him from getting hurt when he moved.

Cremia had, indeed, provided him with a gun, and it wasn't small talk. A semi-automatic pistol with all the usual components, a piece Link was, unfortunately, quite familiar with. He shoved it into his waistband, near the front, ensuring that the safety was indeed secured.

He slipped his jacket back on, took a deep, steadying breath and, not even glancing down at Sakon, walked back out of the men's room.

He knew where the room was. It seemed ordinary enough, but he also saw the tiny laser beam at the foot of the wall, the one part people underestimated. It wasn't a burning ray, but rather a simple optical device. The visible part was near the floor, but it was an active grid up to the ceiling. He would have to put it out in order to work the door.

Not a problem.

Link spat out the gum he'd been chewing and securely applied it to the ventilation slits on the laser box. It was a slim, silver thing that looked like a power outlet, but Link knew that the machine powering such a strong laser, right beyond the wall, needed fresh air.

And he was choking it. He could feel heat emanating from the outlet, but not once did the laser flicker. Link glanced at his watch, a few more seconds ticked by, and he saw the time. Nine forty-two. No rush. Yet.

Suddenly, the discreet hum of the outlet faded, coughing slightly, and he smelled burnt circuits. He stood. The laser was dead. Now, he could access the door.

By the door, a simple alarm system allowed him to get rid of the lock. He glanced at the safety camera out of the corner of his eye, but chose not to acknowledge it. At worse he'd just shoot it and make a run for it. Besides, he was already conspicuous.

Terminal. A completely indigenous company of the country and one of the sole suppliers of security devices in Termina.

"A shame," Link breathed under his breath. "You almost made me sweat there, Ganon."

He knew the code.

He pressed in eight digits, despite how the instructions said to only punch in six. Kafei had taught him that any lock engineer built its machines so it recognized the mechanic. Kafei knew the codes and had passed them onto Link.

_Enter._

_Processing…_

_Access granted._

"Well, of course," Link smirked, speaking as though to a difficult diva.

The lock hissed open, snapping to the risk mode. A tiny red light blinked on over on the keypad, but he ignored it. He already knew that the room may have a risk of being infiltrated. In fact, he was the one doing the infiltrating.

The door slid sideways, revealing beyond the one person he had been dreaming of seeing. He stepped inside, and behind him, the door hissed shut.

She stared at him, stunned. He stood in the door, awkward. Then, smiling, he asked, "Miss me?"

"You moron," she breathed, standing suddenly to practically knock him over in her embrace. "What took you so long?"

Link grinned down at the young woman. "I did my best. Unexpected things happened. Harassment. ID cards. Weddings. The usual."

She stared at him for a moment, then, slowly, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Then, gasping, she brought his face close to hers. "Link! Ganondorf! He said he'd put bombs into my dad's stuff!"

"What?"

"Link!" Her eyes were beginning to tear up. "Ganondorf left, ten minutes ago! By now he'll have programmed the bombs to set off the moment he wants them to! What are we going to do?" She cried.

Link's grin had turned to a glum look. He fingered a lock of her golden hair. "Right now, we're going to get out. I've only got coverage for a few more minutes—" He looked at his watch. "Actually, for only eight more minutes. So let's get a move on."

"But if I escape, he'll kill my dad!"

"Zelda." He moved towards the door. "Right now, if we stay here, we might get killed. If you stay here, you will get killed. If you leave, you'll be alright. That's all you ought to be worried about this very instant, okay?" He added, with confidence, "If you want, I'll even take care of Ganondorf for you. But only once you're safe. Got it?"

"Got it," she breathed.

"Let's go."

He typed the skeleton code with a dexterous hand, and the door hissed open.

Unfortunately, the chewing gum had been taken off the laser outlet. Link froze in his tracks, staring through the invisible grid at Ganondorf, even as the man wiped his hands off on a handkerchief.

"Link Kokirin, I presume," Ganondorf flatly muttered. "Perhaps next time, you'll learn to use something other than a dirty, saliva sticky chewing gum to get about your business?"

"Perhaps there won't be a next time if you get arrested soon."

"Perhaps there won't be a next time if you die tonight."

Only a few minutes left before Nabooru gave her party a 'new purpose'. He felt Zelda hold onto his arm. He glared at Ganondorf.

"I had hoped to be able to leave without dealing with you."

"You had hoped wrong. But then again, you seem to stick with people who think just like you." He glanced at Zelda. "In any case," Ganondorf sighed, producing from one of his suit pockets a tiny cell phone, "I thought Miss Harkinian would have made herself clear. Any attempts to escape…" He grinned, and punched in a number in his cell.

Zelda's eyes widened. She screamed, lunging forward, but Link held her back.

"Don't, it'll call others over!"

"But the explosives, he'll set them off!"

"Allow me to make myself understandable," Ganondorf said. "The few minutes during which the laser overheated caused it to become, temporarily, a heat ray. The grid between us as well. Trying to cross this grid will not only cause the alarm to go off. It will also leave scars on your bodies. Not fatal ones, I'm sure, but certainly painful ones. I'm not suggesting that you use that gun either, Mister Kokirin. The lasers are quite sensitive, and I know for a fact that your little friends in the party wouldn't want you to set off Mariah's guards. That is, if you find a way to deactivate this set of lasers, you will still be too late."

He pressed a single, final button. Zelda's eyes welled with tears.

"Oh no… Daddy…" she breathed, and Link took out the gun from his belt in fury. Ganondorf raised a brow, not once looking like he cared.

"Too late. Harkinian is dead."

"And you will be as well, once I'm through with you."

Link fired the pistol.

* * *

**Oh. How dramatic. Zellie's daddy is dead. Ganny is, well, most likely, also dead. Link probably set off the alarms, making him and Zellie dead. But I haven't confirmed any of these statements. Not even in my brain. Well, okay, I've decided which of the statements are true or not already. Come on. Gimme a break.**

**Review!**

**Love,**

**CM**

**PS: No, seriously. You don't have any idea how much I love you guys. ANY. In fact, come the last chapter, I will tell you exactly how come I love you guys so much. So stay tuned, you won't want to miss me breaking down. I've been bottling this up for like, a year now? Anyway. Review.**


	8. An Explosive Outcome

**Heh. After Link-is-sexy chap comes Link-getting-it-rough chap. I love this.**

**One part left… **You might want to read the author's note at the end of this chapter.

**Nighttime Activities**

**Part 8: An Explosive Outcome**

**By CM**

The laser outlet exploded as the bullet hit dead on at the foot of the wall. The heat grid was deactivated instantly.

How Ganondorf hadn't thought about it made Link wonder.

Nabooru probably _wanted_ him to set off security. Then, the coast would be clear for her. And besides, it's not like Ganondorf wouldn't have alerted the guards anyway.

The alarm resounded. He only had a few seconds left before the guards burst into the hallway. Slipping the knife out of his sleeve, Link lunged forward and stabbed Ganondorf's side. Bleeding and immobilized, the tall man fell to his knees. Darting around him, Link turned to Zelda.

"Come on!"

She darted forward. She didn't see Ganondorf's hand reach out to grab the edge of her shirt. She screamed, and was instantly released as Link gave Ganondorf a hard kick to the spine. Ignoring the fact that her shirt was bloodied, she caught up to Link, who had already started running. Tears were streaming down her face.

"What's the use?" She panted. "Daddy's gone!"

"He's all right," Link breathed, though he didn't believe it, and neither did she. "I'm sure he's alright."

He pushed her down a perpendicular, narrow hallway and looked back, breathless, hurrying along.

Already, guards were beginning to come in. He could see them charging their guns and aim the best they could while running.

"Fuck!"

"Link!"

He turned to look at Zelda, speeding up. She was motioning him to move into an emergency exit. Link, though relief flooded through his veins, didn't dare hope too much. He shoved himself against the door, and it gave way suddenly.

And he was drowned in a blinding stream of light, sound and screeches.

Zelda clung to him and, as his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he made out the shape of many police cars, security barriers and tapes, the alternately red and blue flashes on the car roofs, the sound of speakers, muffled and loud, and the screams of tactics who disengaged the safety of their guns.

"Hands up!" Link breathed, and Zelda obeyed. He dropped his gun. Behind them, the guards had frozen, and he could hear officers running to handcuff them.

Zelda was practically torn away from him, and he reached out to grab her arm. He wanted to reach for his badge, but it was with the waiter/agent guy and he didn't know where to go for it. As for Nabooru, she had obviously done her job: he had no more ID.

"Let the lady go," a rough policeman said. Link shook his head, breathless, and held Zelda closer.

"Let her go," another officer ordered, practically spitting at him.

"I'm supposed to bring her home, I—"

An officer grabbed his sleeve, and shoved Zelda away. She screamed, and Link tried to get a hold of her, but already, he was held back. Someone kicked him in the ribs. He cried out, and heard Zelda scream. He was blind with desperation.

"Zelda!" He screamed. A fist collided with his cheekbone. He thought he heard a crack. His nose hurt. A lot. "OW, FUCK!"

"Let him go!" It was Zelda's voice, the only voice he could still recognize. "Let him go! He's my friend! He's an officer!"

"Someone get an ambulance, the girl is delirious."

Link couldn't do a thing. Someone had probably given him a black eye, and he barely saw Zelda struggle to reach him, being pulled back, right before a huge rock-like fist sent him flying to the pavement. Someone kicked him in the side, bruising his rib for sure.

He tried to get up, but his tortured limbs were failing. Someone pushed with a foot on his back, forcing him to the ground. His face got scratched on the tiny rocks. He knew his nose was bleeding, and his cheek was beginning to swell.

Fuck.

"This is what happens to you fuckers. You always think drugs get you far. You terrorize kids like her. We've got nice cold prisons all set for you junkie sellers."

Link tried to speak, but found he couldn't. They'd messed him up big time. He knew they would soon snap handcuffs onto his wrists, but at that moment, all he was worried about was Zelda. She had been forcefully taken from him again, and there had been nothing he could do.

And what of Harkinian? The kind old man was dead, and Ganondorf still lived.

The unfairness of it all made Link want to break down.

"Stupid bastards," the officer still ranted and Link's hands were roughly brought behind his back, hurting his shoulders, and pulled to his feet aggressively. He was being dragged towards the police car when suddenly a familiar face popped into view.

The waiter.

The officers snapped to attention, but one of them kicked Link for good measure. The agent glared at them angrily. He took out Link's wallet and flashed Link's badge at them.

Stunned, the officers looked between Link's ID card and Link's battered face.

"Holy—"

"He will go freely, and with the girl. There are other matters you should bother to tackle, gentlemen."

Link tried to muster a grateful face, but it hurt too much. With profound apologies that Link didn't listen to, the officers un-cuffed him, then made a hasty retreat. Rubbing his wrists with ill humour, Link snatched his wallet back.

"Thank you," he hoarsely said, having trouble to enunciate well, on account of his swollen cheek and clogged, bloody nose.

"Don't mention it. A car is waiting for you. As soon as we run medical checks on you, we'll—"

"The keys and Zelda. We're leaving. I've had enough of this."

The agent held out the keys, then pointed to a circle of medics near an ambulance. "She's in shock. Something about her father that no one quite understands. And I'm afraid that to pass the customs you'll need a special word. More specifically, you'll need a form filled in by Nabooru Gerun herself."

Link rolled the only eye that wasn't a mess. "Fine. We'll wait. How long?"

"Well…" The two men looked around. Some final guards and drug sellers were scurrying across the parking lot and the Square, but were quickly overrun by police. Link saw Mariah and a battered Ganondorf being dragged out and shoved into police cars, handcuffed. "It shouldn't be much longer," the agent finally said.

Link said nothing, turning towards the ambulance and jogging over.

Zelda was sitting, not hearing a single word of what the medics said and hugging a sanitized cover close to her body. Link shoved a few people aside, rushing forward and embracing her as tightly as he could.

"Zelda," he breathed, "you're fine."

She looked at his damaged face. "Link! You look awful!"

He wiped the trail of blood from his nose with the back of his hand, wincing at the pain. "Yeah. They had a game of football with my face. And it hurt," he added.

She ran a finger down his cheek softly, then put her cover around his shoulders as the on-looking crowd dispersed quickly, leaving them alone. "Let me help you heal," she smiled sadly, kissing his cheek.

"Ah, that's… that's almost right. You think you could try a bit to the right—" She obeyed him. "No, not quite. More the right." She kissed the corner of his lips. "Oh, yeah. That's a bit closer. More to the—" She kissed him square on the lips, and he smiled the best he could.

When she pulled away, she breathed, "My father…"

Link passed an arm around her shoulders. "I need a form to get you back through the customs. For now, we'll go gather my stuff in my hotel room. And we both need to clean up. That's what we're going to do. I already have a car, so we'll be fine. As for the form, don't worry, I've got it covered. Come on."

* * *

"Where did you get the money to afford this sort of luxury?" Zelda softly asked as he opened the door to the suite he shared with Nabooru.

"Ah, well," he wasn't sure how to put it. He didn't really want to admit to sharing the room with someone else, much less a woman. "Termina's government paid for it." He cleared his throat. "Maybe you can hop in the shower while I pack my stuff, and—"

"You need to clean up a lot more than I do," Zelda cut in. He could not object.

"Alright. Then help yourself to the fridge. You look hungry." He disappeared into the bathroom, and she was left to wonder what to do. She was hungry, but more worried than anything.

The phone rang. It wasn't the hotel phone. It came from within Link's suitcase, inside his chaotic room. She didn't know if she ought to open it. She stared for a moment. It rang again.

Screw this.

The zipper opened and revealed that Link's suitcase wasn't that bad. She rummaged through a couple of shirts and found, buried, the small cell phone device. She snapped it open, pressed talk. She hoped it wasn't a woman.

It wasn't.

"Link, thank Din you finally answered, what the fuck were you doing, man? There's been so much happening lately! … Link?"

"Kafei?"

"Holy… You're not Link, right?"

Zelda sighed. "No, I'm not. You don't even remember about me?" She paused. "I'm Zelda Harkinian."

Kafei uttered a stream of cusses that, in any other context, would have been highly offensive. In this case, she understood.

"HE SAVED YOU!" Kafei was screaming repeatedly, as though he couldn't believe that Link had gotten a hold of her. "MIRACLES!"

"Kafei, what has happened recently?" She feared the answer. She knew it would confirm all her worries and push her down.

"I should ask you! But over here, everything's under control."

Stunned, Zelda gripped the phone tighter. "I beg your pardon?"

"Okay," Kafei sighed, "okay. I confess. We had a couple of worries. Some guys kept hanging around your father's stuff and in the end we found all of his places rigged. But we sent in anti-bomb squad earlier today, while your dad stayed with Sheik and Malon… You know those two hit it off? They're pretty cool."

Dizzy from all the information, Zelda sat down heavily on Link's unmade bed. "You mean… Daddy…"

"He's alive. Tired, pissed… and alive. How did you know about the bombs? —Wait. Let me guess. Ganondorf Dragmire is behind all this?"

Zelda smiled. "You're bright."

"Strictly common sense. Now… Where's Link?"

"In the shower."

There was a long pause on the line. Cautiously, Kafei asked, "Did I… interrupt something?"

"No," she laughed. "No, you didn't." He said nothing. She repeated, "Really, Kafei, we were not doing anything."

"Oh. Good. He good?"

Zelda winced, thinking about Link's abused face. "Well, he took a beating, courtesy of Termina's highly efficient police force. They had him mixed up with the gangsters. But he's fine," she hurriedly added when Kafei cussed. "Really."

"Dumb Link never knows when to quit, does he? How did he get mixed up? He was wearing a tux and a little white hanky in his front pocket, and he had an old fashioned hat?"

"Yes. Minus the hat."

"What was he thinking?"

"I don't know, I—" She cut off. The shower was still on, and yet a door had opened and closed. She stopped breathing in fear.

A woman's voice—Nabooru's voice—resounded in the apartment. Zelda's blood froze in her veins. Her hand gripped the phone harder.

Nabooru was saying, "Liiiiinnnk, where are you? I just thought I'd mention, baby, that husbandry thing you did for me was… Oh dear." She stopped to look inside Link's room, where Zelda sat, clutching the phone to her ear. Both young women stared each other off for a long moment, before Nabooru finally said, "Perhaps I am unwelcome?"

"Zelda? Zelda? What's going on? –Wait, don't answer that—just… just hang up if something's happening that involves greater intimacy than my fragile ears can handle… Zelda?"

"Does throttling a member of the GAT count as intimacy?" Zelda asked into the phone.

"What?" Kafei sounded confused.

"What?" Nabooru looked a bit uncertain. "Oh, Miss Harkinian. You think I did something to your little detective? Come now. I can aim higher than that. Even though he is a very good-looking young man. But worry not. He's been obsessed with you from the start." The shower stopped. Nabooru leaned in the doorframe, whispering hurriedly, "If I were you, I wouldn't let go. The guy's a good one, and he's hounded by the ladies. I had to save him myself—But that's a story he'll tell you on his own. I just came by to give you this."

She handed Zelda a document and envelope. Zelda took them quietly then asked, "Can I ask you something weird?"

"Yes."

"How did you and Link make it inside the Latte Bar?"

Nabooru smiled, giggling. Link was moving around in the bathroom. She moved to leave. "He and I pretended we were getting married. Let me tell you, that boy can make a woman wish it was for real." She winked. "Keep him."

With that, Nabooru left the way she came. Zelda chattered with Kafei a bit more, and eventually hung up. By the time Link came out of the bathroom, hair still wet, he was greeted by a grinning Zelda. He furrowed a brow, but it hurt too much.

"What?" He hoarsely asked.

"Nothing," she smiled. "My father isn't dead, my two best friends Malon and Sheik finally got together, Ganondorf got arrested for attempt at murder, kidnapping, and threats, Mariah Majora Masklee got arrested for drug dealing, that idiot Sakon will never bother me again, and I'm stuck in a luxurious hotel suite with nothing but a gorgeous man wearing only a towel around his waist."

Link glanced down. Then looked back up at her as she sauntered over to him.

"Ah." He grinned when her hands reached around his waist to hold him. His last sentence was mumbled. "I see your point…"

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**I love you people. Seriously. You have **no bloody idea**. In fact, you have no bloody idea to what lengths I go to tell you people how much I love you all. ****NO. BLOODY. IDEA.**

**But I'll give you a hint.**

**Let's say, **completely randomly**, that you write a one shot. It's a nice, cool, well-liked one shot. You like it very much. You got rid of that stupid plot bunny thanks to it, you got rid of the urge to write, and you got tons of reviews for your efforts.**

**Here's the **glitch

**The reviews you get all say stuff like, "Very nice, please update!" or "Cool, please make a sequel!" or even "This would make a great multi-chaptered story!"**

**And you think, "**Golly gee, I really ought to write a sequel**, or these people won't like me anymore and keep reviewing to me about things that I don't want to do, because I think this one shot shouldn't have a sequel because nothing would fit in with it." But you also think, "If I do this, I might get more experience."**

**So you write a second chapter to that one shot. It no longer can be called a one shot. You realize this. You can't go back. So you write a third chapter. And a fourth.**

**By the time you get to the fifth chapter, not only are you completely out of inspiration, you are also tired of the story, you begin to think that one shot actually was the spawn of the devil in disguise, and you really, really, **really want to stop writing** and just **get on with something else**. This is where my example becomes reality.**

**You might not realize, but I think some of my stories, after being added upon, **turned out to suck**. Badly. Some of you think it was a great decision on my part to add to these stories.**

**To you all, I say, well… **Good, at least some of us are satisfied

**But by the time I got to writing NA's seventh chapter, I wanted to hurl the PC out the window. My only problem is that I'm in the basement. Even if I hurled the PC out the window, it would not collide violently with a pavement down below, because the pavement it right there. At my eye level.**

**My point is, I really, really, really didn't want to continue writing NA. In fact, from the second chapter onwards every single word of NA was a challenge for me. Something I really didn't want to do. It became like homework. Who likes homework? Certainly not I.**

Writing should be about pleasure

**But** I love you peeps**. That's why I kept writing. You have no bloody idea how often I came close to dropping NA. To me, there was nothing left to gain.**

**And then, I'd get a couple of reviews for NA, telling me I was to update (you really are all so commandeering, sheesh!) and I would think, "Well… Okay. Just this once more."**

**And now, eight chapters later, I'm on the eve of writing the final chapter, and I'm thinking about **how grateful I am** that you pushed me in the back to finish what I had started, and how much it means to me that most of you have been here since the beginning, and how happy I am that I could make you happy.**

**Now, in light of what I learned thanks to this, I can say **three important things

**1. I will NEVER let something like this happen again. Even on penalty of death.**

**2. **Reviewers** are the most abso-freaking-lutely** awesomest people** on in the galaxy.**

**3. My resolve has been upgraded from _Pathetic Review Slave 5.0_ to _Independent but Amiable Author 1.0._**

**So what now?**

**Well, I suggest you check out my other stories. Look through them; tell me what you think. I promise I love them as much, if not even more than NA. So what is there for you to lose? I enjoy writing quality fics. I enjoy receiving reviews that confirm that I have written a quality fic. I never say so. But I do.**

**What else is there for me to say? I'm grateful. I'm a masochist…**

**So stay tuned. **

**NA will come to a close in the next and last chapter, entitled, "Plus A Perfect Conclusion". ****Yeah. That's the last NA title. I can hear you wailing right there. ****It should be uploaded once I find time between schoolwork and work.**

**Love,**

**CM**


	9. Plus A Perfect Conclusion

**At long last.**

**NA finally comes to an end, nearly a year and three months after its uploading, after sitting around for almost six months, almost getting dropped, nevermind starting off as a oneshot.**

**I've come a long way. Thank you.**

**Now. Enough procrastination.**

**Read.**

**Warning: **Innuendos**. Meh. You expected that, didn't you?**

**Nighttime Activities**

**Part 9: Plus A Perfect Conclusion**

**By CM**

"I'm hungry," Sheik whined. He was standing beside the buffet. Malon rolled her eyes, daintily eating a canapé. Both were dressed up fancily, a sight that had made Zelda reel in shock when she'd first seen them.

"Stop complaining," Malon ordered her two weeks old boyfriend. Sheik sighed heavily, collapsing into a nearby chair as Malon came to sit on his armrest. He snaked an arm around her waist to bring her closer. She squirmed a bit in protest, but finally calmed down.

He looked around at the business elite, all dressed up with a chic that was overwhelming. He sighed again.

"So this is the world that our Zellie has joined. How nice. If she goes all uptight on us, Mal', I swear I'm going to—"

"Going to what? You know you can't beat anyone up. It's just not in your nature."

"Don't put me down. I can be powerful if I want. I'm just too lazy. But the world should watch out. I could take it by storm any day of the week."

Malon shook her head slowly, taking a deep breath. She said, "I hope no one notices that she's gone already."

"Not to worry. We were told to cover for her."

"That's what worries me."

Sheik grinned, looking up at her. "Heh, what are you afraid of? It's not like anyone can do anything about it. Besides," he added, "that guy Link is good. He'll take care of her."

"You never approve of any of Zelda or my male acquaintances. Now I'm really worried. Did he pay you off?"

"Nope."

"Ooh. Something sordid."

"Ew… No."

"Then what?"

Sheik smiled, but said nothing.

* * *

Link smiled. 

It was late evening, and out of the darkness, flashing, bright and colorful neon tubes illuminated the nightclub. Glow sticks flitted around, in soft blue, pink and green colors.

She slipped in and out of the throngs of people, not exactly part of the crowd but not exactly alienated. From time to time, her golden tresses would go out of sight, but she'd reappear a few steps further, weaving her way into the moving mass.

His experienced eyes followed her every movement from the balcony. The club jumped with the beat, it seemed, the dance floor swarming with oblivious young people. The beat thrummed into his gut, making him bob his head to the music. It was a popular song, though he could not exactly remember its title or its interpret. He couldn't care less.

She was making her way to a back door, by the DJ's stage, and shooed away a couple, who was shamelessly making out against the pane. Slipping inside, the door shut tightly.

Link knew now he didn't need a key either.

Stopping suddenly his dancing in the club, he shoved aside a woman with light blue hair who was flirting with him again, and made his way down the narrow stairway, avoiding people who were coming up.

The crowd was no good to him either, but he was getting used to the struggle. On his way, more than a few women sent him appreciative leers.

Link knew now that he wasn't bad looking, and he had used it more than once in his work, especially the recent few weeks. He didn't pride himself on using such basic tactics, but since it had helped him to what was wanted…

The 'horny couple', as he'd grown to call them regularly, was still making out against the door. Link approached them and poked the male on the shoulder. The dazed young man turned around, annoyed at the interruption, and Link motioned that he wished to pass through the door.

The guy led his girlfriend away, unwilling to get in a scuffle with him. Link pulled the door slightly open, and wasn't surprised that it was heavy and hard to pull. It was one of those doors that were built to close if nothing held them back, the kind you unconsciously get used to.

He slipped in and pulled the door closed again, effectively cutting out the loud blast of the club. It was now quieted down to a simple beat in the background.

Link stepped onto the old cement floor, and silently walked towards another door at the end of this short and narrow hallway. There was a janitor's closet to his right. He smirked at it with a sheepish grin, averting his eyes.

Opening the next door, there was another hallway, which was much longer. It contained all the dressing rooms. He went down this corridor now, and found a door, which was slightly open. Some light poured out of the opening, and he pressed himself against the wall to listen.

All he could hear was shuffling and some light footsteps.

He held his breath. His assumptions were right. She was there.

He leaned forward, trying to distinct something in the room, and saw her moving about. Her golden hair and shapely form appeared for a fleeting second, and Link had to hold his breath so that she didn't hear him.

A long silence followed, and Link wondered at what was going on. He was about to glance down the doorway again when a sudden noise made him jump and breathe a sharp intake of air. He clasped his hand over his mouth too late. He knew she had heard him. His eyes wide, he considered running off, but decided against it.

She probably knew he was there a long time before she'd gone in.

The door swung open violently, and she looked out, her vivid blue eyes seeking out the source of the noise. They immediately fell upon him, and she smiled.

Her eyes narrowed.

Link barely had the time to react before she had pulled him powerfully inside the room, whirling him around and grabbing his wrists in a tight grip. He found himself facing the wall, unable to move. One whoosh of air came out of his throat and he could only find one word to describe the situation.

_JOY!_

"Hello there," she breathed, mouth close to his ear. "How's the little detective going?"

"Very well now," Link smirked as she began to nibble on his earlobe, "but I'd be much better if you could let me return the—mmm, oh yeah—the f… the favor… Ugh, Zelda, please let me go?"

"You know I don't take lightly incursions into my private space."

"You sure?" His smirk widened. " 'Cause you had me confused a long time there."

She let him go, smiling, and went to finish packing her stuff for the night. "You saw me dance?"

"That," Link nodded. "And also earlier tonight when you took up your father's business. He's very proud of you, you know?"

"You would know," Zelda smiled. "He adores you."

Link shrugged, hugging her from behind. She stilled and pushed closer to him. "I don't think so," Link said, tentatively. "I think he's just glad you're alive."

Zelda turned to look at him. "What now, Link?"

Link said nothing, pensive for a long moment. Then, carefully tucking a stray lock of gold behind her ear, he said, "Well, you still have my card. I think we finally did see a lot of each other in the past couple of weeks. So what now? I'm positive we should keep seeing each other, for one, and I also think you should drop me a word or two when we're not together, matter of staying close."

"You have this figured out?"

Link furrowed a brow, smiling crookedly, unsure. "Yeah… You?"

"Not a single bit. I'm glad you know better than I do, for once." She kissed him gently.

"What do you mean, for once?" Link grinned, nuzzling her neck. She squirmed. "Are you saying I don't always know better than you?"

"Well, basically—alright, alright, you can stop that—huh… Link…"

"I'm sorry," he breathed in her ear, then continued tracing kisses down her throat, "I didn't quite get that."

"Bastard," she groaned.

"I love you too," he mumbled against her skin. "… Damn, you're addictive."

"Asshole."

"Mind if I… Oh, ye-e-e-s…"

"Uh, damn it all to hell."

"Z-Zelda, you unzip that… the other way."

"I'm sorry, what?"

" … Ss… sweet lord—n-nothing."

"Oh. Good."

* * *

**Well.**

**Perhaps this is a good time to say that I'm glad?**

**You may not realize that this story was more trouble to finish than anything else. You may especially not realize if you didn't read my rant last chapter.**

**But I'm glad.**

**I really am.**

**I'm glad that it ends with the beginning, that it comes round full circle without being a return to the start.**

**Now, if you haven't checked them out already, try out these stories of mine. If you like LoZ **A**lternate **U**niverses, you should enjoy **_Evading Protocol; __Hylian Kings;_ _Everything She Wants; __So Like Link; __Nothing New;_ _Photoshoot_**, or even **_December_**. Check out my profile for short summaries.**

**I'll see you all around.**

**Yours with much love,**

**CM**


End file.
